Nightmares and Reality
by mamaduck1870
Summary: 2nd fanfic, 1st time Ziva and Gibbs! Spoilers for s07! Ziva has been through a lot in her life, just like Gibbs. When she needs help, will she accept when Gibbs steps in? Or turn away like she's always done? Ch. 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First time Ziva and Gibbs! So, I'm going to try to write this story so it can be read as either father/daughter or official pairing, depending on how you interpret it. I've never written like this before, so I'll apologize now if it's not stellar. :( ****_There are spoilers for season 7! If you have not seen season 7, turn back now!_**** All chapters will take place no sooner than season 7. Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and anything associated with it are NOT mine.**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs. After Somalia.**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

It had all started when she returned from Somalia. They found her, rescued her, brought her back. To them. To NCIS.

And she had been back a full 72 hours before everything slowly began un-raveling for her behind her closed doors.

When she had gone to Gibbs, given him the chisel she had picked out for him, and asked for his blessing on the return to his team, she had loved being in his presence again.

She had missed him so much, she had missed all of them.

Gibbs always had a way, most of the time by just being there, that always kept her grounded, reminded her what she stood for and who she was.

Standing in his basement, she finally fully understood how long she had been gone and how lonely and abandoned she had felt.

Two days after their meeting in his basement, Gibbs had figured it out. And went to her, when she hadn't even asked for him.

Having her around the bull-pen again had been refreshing to say the least.

But going over her case, the Damaclese, he had seen the pain beneath the surface.

That night, she went to his house, found him sanding in his basement. That afternoon had been hell on them both. Jethro Gibbs did not want to interrogate Ziva David.

Not at all.

But the truth she spoke, words she's spoken so clearly and emotionless, the ease she granted him to touch her hands on the table top-he knew.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew she wanted someone to push her, someone to just be there. Someone she trusted and who understood her enough to see what she was going through.

So when he heard the footsteps of Ziva David in his house, he was glad he had a full bottle of bourbon ready.

She stands at the top of the stairs, un-sure of whether or not she as welcome here. Stopping his sanding, he looks up and nods her down.

Slowly, Ziva lowers herself down his stairs and when she's arrived at the bottom, Gibbs' eyes were already on her. This she has to respond to:

"If you do not wish for me to be here, I can leave. I know I did not call, but I knew the door was open."

He has to smirk:

"No, you're welcome here."

She smiles, forcefully, then it quickly disappears. Ziva remains standing at the bottom of his stairs, un-sure of where to go or what to do.

Gibbs puts the sander down and walks over to her.

Touching her shoulders, she does not flinch or jump or back away. She shows a real smile, one that has no choice but to give Jethro a slight bit of hope.

Shifting his body so he's mainly behind her, his hands stay on her shoulders and Jethro steers her to a sawhorse.

And sits her down.

Pouring them both a bourbon, he hands her a jar previously home to some brand of screws. She nods her thanks, but sets it down on his table to her left:

"Alcohol is not a…friend right now, but I thank you for the offer."

Now that was something he had not seen coming. He knew Ziva and he knew she could handle her booze. But turning it down, that spoke words that she would, or could, not.

Her voice breaks his un-audible observations:

"I am not sure why I am here. I thought maybe there was something else you wanted to ask me?"

That was un-expected:

"No…you okay Ziver?"

Oh how she had missed that nickname from his voice. She had been called every name and everything while being tortured and held captive. So when she hears 'Ziver', somehow it tells her that she's back in D.C.  
And that makes her feel secure.

"I am…fine…Gibbs. It has been a while since we have seen each other, I was not sure if you had said all you wanted to say earlier."

Even in the dim lighting in his basement, and the strong lighting from the Interrogation Room, Jethro had seen the bags under her eyes and the red rims:

"You sleeping okay?"

"If that is really what you wanted to ask me,"

She rises, ready to head for the door, feeling like an idiot:

"Then I need to leave."

She makes it halfway up the stairs before Gibbs' voice alerts her:

"Ziva?"

She stops her climb, but stays frozen in her spot. She doesn't respond, hoping he won't make her ask. Jethro Gibbs does not disappoint:

"What is it? Nightmares? Flashbacks?"

Finding a voice she thought she had long lost, she has to tell him the truth. After-all, isn't that why she drove out here?

"Yes."

Her only answer being one word, she leaves. Exiting his house, she gets into her car and drives back to her apartment.

And ever since that night, his worries and stress for her had been higher than ever before.

Two weeks after the impromptu meeting in his basement, Gibbs was finished for the day and had left NCIS late that night.

When Gibbs had left he had noticed Ziva's things were still there.

He had driven halfway home before he realized that, amongst his confusion at why she hadn't gone home, he left his cell-phone on his desk.

Instantly, he turns the car around.

Before he got onto the elevator, he noticed Ziva's car was still there.

Now, getting off the elevator and arriving in the bullpen, what he sees surprises him:

Ziva.

At her desk.

Lamp on, case files all around.

Head down.

Asleep.

Empty coffee to-go cups fill her trash bin.

Smiling slightly, Gibbs first gets his cell-phone from his desk, trying not to forget it twice.

Taking a risk, he's about to wake a former Mossad Officer.

This is definitely an act that has danger to his health.

Standing behind her, his hands find both of her shoulders, just like before.

Her voice is muffled and she is not talking to him, she's not awake yet. Although it takes a moment, Gibbs realizes who, or rather what, she's talking to:

She's having a nightmare.

"NO…no…Cryer…Marine…"

Her mind, at least in her sleep, is still at the Damaclease.

"I…know…nothing…Saleem…"

Now she's moved to Somalia. He can't let her go through this, not while he's here.

Squeezing her shoulders gently:

"Ziva,"

Upon receiving no indication that she can hear him, his voice is more forceful:

"Ziver."

Adding a slight shake, Ziva instantly bolts awake, stands, draws her weapon, and turns around.

Seeing Gibbs, unarmed, her mind registers, and she lowers her gun:

"Gibbs, I did not…I was not…"

Trailing off, Gibbs picks up for her:

"You were asleep."

She nods, un-sure of where to look or what to say. This was an un-usual situation for her.

"You okay, Ziver?"

There it was again. That nickname that had just appeared one day and had never left:

"I am fine, Gibbs."

"Then let's go."

Being struck with confusion, she sees Gibbs patiently wait for her to get her things, though she doesn't move:

"Gibbs, I just said I was fine."

"Yep."

"Then why are you suggesting we go somewhere?"

"You'll see."

He smirks and she knows better than to argue. Still having no clue where this was going, she holsters her gun, turns off her lamp, and feeling his hands on her shoulders, allows him to lead her to the elevator.

**FYI: I have no idea if I spelled the ship's name correctly, please forgive me. :) Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Two! Yay! I tried to write in a few details that would make you think, so keep that in mind! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its associates or properties are not mine.**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs' trip arrives at its destination.**

**Rating: K (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././**

She had only been in his passenger seat for about ten minutes before she realized they were going to her place.

Ziva found this odd. She didn't have a boat, or a basement, or bourbon, or sandpaper-none of the staples that made Leroy Jethro Gibbs him.

What was he going to do? There was no lumber.

The ride stayed quiet, but every few minutes, Gibbs would glance over and look at Ziva. Almost as if he was checking to make sure she was still there.

After a few more minutes of his constant glancing, Ziva finally spoke:

"I am real Gibbs, you do not have to keep checking."

Smirking, he thought she would catch his actions. He was just un-sure on whether or not she would call him on them:

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why do you keep checking?"

Why did he have to get caught was more like it.

Sending her his classic glare, she gives him a small, real smile. She then looks away, breaking their eye contact.

Suddenly, Ziva is overcome with the inability to keep her hands still. She begins to fidget, not thinking that the man seated just a short distance away would notice.

But he did.

Reaching over, Gibbs closes his hand over hers on her left knee, not holding, not interlacing their fingers. Just putting his on top of hers, now fully realizing how small he hands really were.

He had expected Ziva to move away, get the message and distance herself.

But that's not what he wanted.

He wanted her to understand that she could fall apart, for lack of a better term or phrase. It didn't make her weak or less of a person.

Just because Gibbs was certain that was the way she had been taught, didn't mean it was the only way there was for her to handle pain or misery or grief.

And if he could control the future, he would tell her that. Show her other ways to deal with these feelings, rather than keep them bottled up.

He had kept enough of his own life bottled with an air-tight lid to learn that that method was not healthy or normal or helpful.

Looking down at her knee, he notices her hand hasn't moved.

And a small smile graces her lips as she looks out the window.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././../././. /./././././././././././././.**

Getting out of the car, Gibbs was out well before Ziva was.

Which was odd. She's younger, tough, strong.

So what was taking her so long?

Walking over to the passenger side door, he opens it:

"Ziver?"

"I just needed a moment Gibbs."

Nodding:

"Take your time."

The last thing Ziva David needed to be right now was rushed. She was still feeling groggy from the nap she was consumed in at her desk. Swiveling her legs to the outside, her feet find their place on the ground. Feeling his eyes upon her person, she raises her face and sees he's waiting patiently.

His hands out, ready to help.

Shaking her head 'no' at his offer of assistance, she gets out of the car, and stands.

Although Ziva's walk is a little wobbly, it's not that bad.

Still, Gibbs closes the car door and follows her pace, walking behind her. His hand is a ghost upon her lower back, a safety net if she lost her balance.

Again, she did not move away.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.././**

Entering her apartment, Gibbs is slightly surprised at her décor.

Or lack thereof.

Her walls were lightly decorated, a few items here and there.

A painting here, clock there.

Sparse, but Ziva.

She sets her keys and bag down in the foyer, then turns to him:

"I do not have bourbon. Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

Smirking, he knows she's trying. He's left her in the dark about why he's here. But in his mind, it would be good for her:

"Coffee."

She nods and turns, heading towards the kitchen.

Making sure her door is locked behind him, he walks around, glancing at her place. It's nice, a two bedroom if the flight of stairs said anything.

He heard her enter behind him, though her voice was thick. Undoubtedly filled with slight confusion and what strength she had left:

"It will be a few moments on coffee. Can I get you anything else? I can order food, if you are hungry, or…"

She lets her voice trail off when she sees him shake his head 'no'. He sits on her couch, which is surprisingly comfortable. Gibbs pats the spot beside him and gestures his head.

Ziva crosses the room, and sits beside him, then his voice takes over the rooms natural silence:

"Last time we spoke, you said 'yes' when I asked you about nightmares."

Ziva, un-wanting to answer him, knew she had to:

"Yes. I did."

"They start when you came back?"

"Yes. They did."

He wants to reach out to her, hold her, pull her into his chest. Comfort her and tell her everything will be alright.

But he can't.

The Mossad wall is up and in full-force.

She was strong, there was no doubting that, but these walls needed to come down.

And fast, before she did any real damage to herself:

"You doing anything about them?"

She almost laughed at his question. Why would she be doing anything about them? It wasn't like she had the flu, this wasn't something she was going through that someone could just snap their fingers and fix.

She had learned throughout her life, one that was full of pain and tests and missions, the best way to do things was to do them yourself:

"I am handling this, Gibbs. Do not worry."

He always worried about his team, but especially Ziva. She found and wiggled a place into his heart that he thought had been long buried.

The conservation they had before she left flashes through his mind, though he will not allow himself to go there right now:

"Always worry about you Ziva."

She closes her eyes and her mind flashes back to before she left.

When things were normal.

Remembering what he had told her before her departure was the only thing she had to hold on to during Saleem's rein of terror.

Opening her eyes, she has to respond, hopefully it will be the last they speak of this:

"It is un-necessary. Though I feel that telling you that will not stop your worrying."

He smirks, she's right.

They know each other well.

The aroma of coffee enters the room with a vengeance, allowing Ziva to change the subject:

"Coffee is ready."

She rises and turns to make her way back to the kitchen. Gibbs follows behind, noticing her wobble has left her walk.

The cups are on the counter and it takes a moment longer than it should have to realize Gibbs is following her.

Taking the pot and filling both cups, she picks up his to hand him.

But Gibbs can see her actions, and places his hand lightly on her back, in an effort to lean in and accept her offering.

Only it doesn't go that smoothly.

His hand must have been harder on her back than he thought, because on it arrives there, Ziva winces, so quietly he almost missed it, from pain.

Quickly, he retreats.

The last thing Jethro ever wanted to do was cause Ziva pain.

Still with his cup in her hand, she turns around to face him, and forces a smile.

Smile to hide the pain.

That's what she was doing.

And he can see straight through it.

Accepting the cup, he sets it to the side, not even drinking first:

"Ziva?" His eyes motion to her back, and she quickly takes the conservation:

"It is nothing."

She reaches around and sips from her own cup, her eyes going everywhere but to him. Something about those eyes…:

"Then why did you wince?"

Damnit. She thought for sure he had missed that. But then again she was standing in the same room with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Of course he hadn't missed it.

That would be too easy, wouldn't it?

Her voice responds, and is getting shakier by the minute:

"I am just a…just a little sore. Which is why I said it was nothing."

Feeling dangerously daring, Gibbs calls her on it, hoping that she won't stab him:

"Show me then."

Her eyebrows shoot up, her face showing surprise and more than a few more emotions. Was he crazy? Show him? Her back? Why?

"And what good would that do? What good could that possibly do?"

Leaving her cup on the counter, forgotten along the sidelines, she moves to her right in an attempt to leave the room. And the conservation.

And yet, she is stopped. Gibbs won't let her keep walking away from the things that matter. The things she needed.

His hands take her shoulders and he steps in her way:

"No Ziva, not yet."

Growing more and more pissed, she asks, though her voice isn't as strong as she would have liked it:

"Not yet? What good will any of this do? What are we even doing Jethro?"

Jethro?

He could get used to that.

A spark arrives in his eyes, accompanied by a slight smirk:

"'Jethro'?"

A strong blush rises to her cheeks, only now realizing that she let his first name slip:

"I would apologize for that, but I well know that rule."

"I like it."

They remain in this position, hands on shoulders, paths blocked, for a few more moments. Then Ziva tries to move away, only to be blocked again:

"Ziver. It's time."

"Time for what?"

Ziva David could handle a lot of things. But nothing she had ever gone through could have prepared her for his warm and caring response:

"To let me in."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.././**

**Pretty please may I have a review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Three is 90 percent flashback to Tel Aviv. I don't like writing flashbacks, but I thought it was necessary. ****_Spoilers for Season 6 Episode 25! Major Spoilers! _****Also, I changed the details about what Abby and McGee found, but only a little. :) Thank you all for reading this story and please leave me your thoughts! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its associated properties are not mine, nor do I intend for them to be.**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs remember Tel Aviv**

**Rating: K (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

His words leave her breathless, and although she was standing still, Ziva felt that she was stumbling un-controllably.

Her hands go to his wrists, and move his hands from her body. Lowering them to his sides, Ziva can only nod.

Gibbs can feel her fingertips still on him and he doesn't mind. When he sees her nod, he knows she's treading on un-certain and new territory.

Slightly pulling her into his side, his arm wraps fully around her waist and he leads them to the couch they had just left.

Although he still wants to pull her into his chest, he settles on sitting side-by-side.

If Somalia was going to be what they disused she would probably need her space.

Un-sure of what to say and how to start, he doesn't have to speak first. Someone has beat him to it:

"Although I do not know what you are planning to do while you are here, I think I should tell you it is not necessary."

"Here to help."

She knows he's trying, she really does. But this is how she handles things, she bottles them up-and moves on.

Suddenly a flood of emotions hit her as she remembers:

"You have told me that before. In Tel Aviv."

Turning her head to the side, she looks at him and gives him a true smile. Those from her were rare these days.

His smirk warms her, and he remembers that trip and those conservations with a surprising amount of clarity.

**…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…**

**TEL AVIV, ISRAEL**

Gibbs never liked to be here, it represented pain and misery of someone he cared deeply for.

He had witnessed the argument between Ziva and Nadar. Heard the words he had violently thrown at _his_ Ziver.

'You are the reason he's dead!'

Nadar leaves, after handing her a photo, that much Gibbs can make out. Who or what is in the photo, he can't see.

Going down the stairs and landing on the same level as Ziva, her voices explains, but her eyes say more:

"Nadar set the fire."

"Covering for Rivkin."

Every time Gibbs said that name, he hated the man a little more. Her voice is rushed, and he wants to calm her down, though he's focused on her words:

"I was betrayed. By Mossad, by my father, by Tony. Who's next? You?"

She's shaky, wanting to run in any direction, this Gibbs can tell.

Turning to her left, she begins to quickly walk away and is on the third step before Jethro can take no more:

"Hey!"

Stopping cold, Ziva turns, still on the step and faces him. He motions for her to return to where she was, in front of him.

Not wanting to fight about bodily location, she relents and lowers herself back to her previous spot. His voice is much calmer now:

"You think I'd betray you?"

Still rushed, still shuffling her feet, she now twists the photo nervously in her hands:

"Every one else has. I have no doubt that Abby and McGee have told you about the encrypted e-mails. That fact alone should leave you running for the mountains."

She's pissed, so he won't correct her.

He didn't know how she knew that Abby had called, but the fact that she did was all he needed to know:

"Yeah, they told me."

She shakes her head, not wanting to fight him:

"Did they find the e-mails I returned to him?"

If they had, they hadn't said so. But Ziva already knew that answer:

"They didn't! Because I never responded to him! Any information he ever found about Mossad in D.C. or anything else did not come from me! I am not the only member of Mossad in D.C. or the country! I found about his killing a Special Agent and last night I called Nadar, telling him to remove Rivkin. Had I not walked in on him and Tony in my apartment, you would have been my next call."

Nodding, he can tell she's telling the truth. His gut said so, his eyes told him so, his heart made it so.

She's still cagey, still fighting, trying to get the truth out. He knows, Gibbs always knows:

"I know."

"You know?! How could you have known that you were who I would call?"

For the first time since he had left D.C., a smirk appears on his face:

"Because I know you. You're on my team and like it or not, when I say you've found home, it's true,"

Ziva remembers when he sat her down to tell her the apartment she had was torched. He said it was her home and she told him it wasn't before she walked away from him. And now his voice was leaving her no choice but to be grounded to the present:

"You know I wouldn't betray you."

"Yes, I do. But given the circumstances you must be able to understand my position."

"Yeah, I do. But you have to understand mine."

His position? He wasn't the one who was dealing with his father, he wasn't the one who wanted to shoot his partner and probably would, he wasn't the one whose apartment was blown up:

"And what position would that be?"

She's still moving, still unable to calm herself. Putting his hands on her arms, she instantly freezes:

"Where I'm trying to protect you and you're fighting me at every turn."

Her breath catches and her eyes fill with tears, just as they have done consistently for the past few days:

"I am not…not trying to fight you. Being back here, given the situation…"

Her voice trails and they both know if she continues tears will fall:

"I know,"

He doesn't care in this moment. Doesn't care where he is, doesn't care who would see, he just doesn't care.

Removing his hands from her arms, they enclose her before she has a moment to think. She's surprised at her own behavior, surprised at how easy it becomes to have his arms around her.

Gibbs guides her the rest of the way, her head landing softly on his chest.

It felt so relieving to have her so close.

Ziva's hands land on his back, making small fists out of his jackets cloth, trying to hold on to something that mattered. His lips find her temple, a soft kiss landing upon her skin. The deep rumble of his voice interrupts her thoughts:

"Ziva, I'm here to help. Ya have to let me."

She knows he is right, knows that he wouldn't leave her in the cold.

If she doesn't let go of him now, she never will.

Backing out of his embrace slowly, still with tears in her eyes, she looks at him and nods:

"I know."

Her hand cups his cheek and she tries to smile before letting him go and walking away from him and up the stairs.

Standing in the same spot, he knew she wouldn't be alright. He knew when he'd arrived at the hospital.

The mere sight of DiNozzo enraged him. A headslap was meaningless right now.

Tony had caused the woman Gibbs cared for pain. That was un-acceptable.

They had spoken, then Tony left only after he heard Ziva blame him for Rivkin's death.

Gibbs walked through the doors and was instantly met with the sight of a very pissed off, very defensive woman who had her walls up.

Again, she tried to walk away.

Again, he had stopped her with a single word.

Although he didn't like nor trust Rivkin, he didn't think Ziva loved him. Cared for Rivkin yes, but not loved.

His gut told him she wouldn't let her walls down to him.

And although Gibbs didn't know it for a fact, he was right.

Yes she cared for Rivkin and yes they had slept together-though only twice-she could not love a man with so man un-certainties when it came to his past.

When he heard no response to his apology for her loss, he knew she was hurting and hurting bad.

Not because she loved him, but because it was yet another death she had to go through.

And death always was a consistency for Ziva, though they both wished it wasn't.

**…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…**

**TEL AVIV, TARMAC**

Ziva ran to him, stopped him cold. She was un-sure about Tony's actions and the moment she said that, his gut churned, causing him physical pain.

This conservation was headed to a bad place.

And fast.

'Transferred' had never sounded so bad in his entire life.

Ziva was going to be 'transferred'. Everything in him was screaming 'NO!', but Ziva could make her own decisions.

And apparently, she had made one.

Trust issues was what she was telling him. And without speaking a word, he knew in that moment she wasn't going with them.

Ziva David was about to take one for the team she didn't even feel a part of anymore.

And that spoke volumes.

He finds her dark eyes and nods to her, words becoming foreign and difficult to form at the moment.

He knows arguing with her would serve no purpose, she was staying and that was that. They both knew the investigation would continue at NCIS with or without her, and apparently she had decided it would be without her.

That was not what Gibbs wanted.

The decision to stay was not one of loyalty, love, or lack of either. It was a decision she made to try to distance herself from those she cared about.

Even if she didn't voice her care.

Apparently picking up Rivkin's slack was what she would be doing, though it was not what she would have carved out for herself.

Gibbs knew she was trying to do what she thought was best for everyone else.

And she was putting herself last. That action would come back to haunt her, eventually.

The thought caused a tightening in his chest instantly.

Leaning in closer to her, she moves away, un-sure of what is happening and mindful of those around them both.

Again, Gibbs didn't care.

Saying in her ear:

"I'm here for you, Ziver."

He kisses her cheek and pulls away, telling her to take care of herself before walking away and getting on the plane before he has even a moment to change his mind.

A moment would be all it would take.

Once they had arrived in D.C., things didn't get much easier:

Ducky mentioned the loyalty between Gibbs and Ziva, He and Leon had one hell of a fight, and to top it al off-Vance had told him Ziva had orders to kill her brother.

That last one had stung a little and whether or not that was true, Gibbs really didn't care.

He cared about Ziva , and even if they were orders, she still shot her brother for Gibbs, whom at the time was a complete stranger to her.

More so than that, she returned to NCIS and wanted to be on his team.

That initiative and want wasn't an order. That was Ziva.

He left Leon's office and arrived in the bullpen to find Tony checking his phone.

Again.

As Gibbs sits behind his desk, he looks over to Ziva's.

These three men weren't the same, there was no light left in them.

It finally dawned on Jethro:

These gentlemen needed their lady.

And until she returned, they would not heal. They couldn't heal with a hole in their chests.

**…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…**

Snapping back into the present, Ziva is still sitting up straight, not relaxing in the slightest. But she is closer to him than he last thought.

Glancing around her place, he's still impressed at her connections with the right people in the right places finding her a place so fast. Noticing his eyes, Ziva will tell him the secret:

"The apartment came furnished and my last neighbor works at a clothing store, so she let me use her discount."

Nodding, it made sense. But he has to get back to what they were speaking about before. She would not avoid getting through this:

"Meant it then, mean it now."

"I know you are here,"

And she did. He was sitting right beside her.

She just couldn't understand why he was trying to help her. She wasn't worth the effort, this much she knew:

"But I am having some difficulty with the why."

Confusion rushes over him and it takes a moment before he can respond:

"Why I'm here?"

At her nod and glance in the other direction, he continues:

"Because I care."

She finds his eyes and her breath is lost:

"The ones who care end up dying Gibbs. If I were you I would not get too close."

He knows if he says what he wants to say, there will be no turning back. But for this woman, he would continue to do whatever is necessary to show her how important she is in his life:

"Told you on the tarmac to take care of yourself. You're not. So I will."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Could ya drop me a line? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Four! Full of twists and turns! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its associated themes and scripts are not mine.**

**Summary: Gibbs has an idea and Ziva is not so sure it will work.**

**Rating: T (Implied Themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././**

Did he mean he was going to take care of her?

Looking at her watch, the time says half past ten p.m.

Ziva thought Gibbs would have left by now, by apparently he had other ideas.

She moves into the couch, her back hitting the soft cushion behind her. Turning to Gibbs, her face expresses her confusion:

"What do you mean, 'I will'?"

When he sees Ziva relax into the couch, her body moves so their thighs are touching.

Gibbs makes a mental note that she doesn't turn away or apologize.

Maybe getting her to let her walls down wouldn't be so hard after-all.

Then again, maybe not:

"You need someone around to help you."

Ziva was still confused. Gibbs was a leader, her boss-he was not her keeper:

"Help me with what exactly? I am capable of handing my life Gibbs."

Her tone is warm and confused. She's not sharp and her defensive side has retreated, for now. And she was right, she was more than capable of handling her own life, she was a grown woman after-all.

But that didn't mean she didn't need a little help, everyone does at some point:

"I know. Doesn't mean you should go through it alone."

Suddenly, the picture was becoming clearer. Gibbs knew what he wanted to do, he was just un-sure of how to say it. He always did have a plan:

"What is it that you have in mind?"

Jethro knew she'd get to the point, he was just hoping he would have a little more time before they discussed his plan of action.

But truth be told, waiting wasn't Ziva's style:

"I don't want you to be alone right now."

She chuckles, for real, at the thought of Gibbs not wanting her to be alone.

Ziva has felt alone practically her entire life, it was nothing new. Though she wished there was a ways he could change it.

With a small amount of light in her eyes and a smile still on her lips, she looks at Jethro and has to ask:

"So what is it you suggest? Do you…want to move in?"

Ziva receives a smirk and after a brief moment of contemplation-the realization hits her.

And it hits her hard and fast.

She had just voiced his plan.

Her mind shuffles like a deck of playing cards and she wants to move. But that would mean moving away from Jethro, and that was one thing she never wanted to do.

Ever:

"You want to move in," Quickly returning to her up-right position, it was slowly sinking in.

Her statement was one that she had to say out loud for her to realize it was really happening, and one she repeated:

"You want to move in. Why?"

All in all, the conservation had gone easier than he first it would. And sitting here with her, so close to him, made him fully realize her true beauty. Her hair straight and still tied away from her face, her olive skin bouncing off the low light of her living room, she was breath-taking.

Every single day she had been gone he had missed her more and more. And as the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, he wondered late at night how he had ever lived without her in his life.

It didn't feel the same without her in it.

Gibbs could only imagine that he was living the same Hell he put her through when he left for Mexico.

They had always been close, always flirted and teased one another. But having her ripped from him without a moment's notice was damn near too much to bear.

And now?

Now he was in her apartment and he could see the new version of Hell she was living with now that she had been found and brought back to the light.

And Gibbs was not going to let her be alone:

"Ya need time to heal and you can't do that alone. So I'll stay with you until I think you better."

She nods and looks him over. He made his mind up and she knew him well enough to know there was no changing it. Yet, she didn't mind sharing an apartment with Gibbs. She asks her new question, hoping it will sound as comical as it did in her mind:

"So if you are going to stay here, I have one question. What are you going to do for stress since I have do not have a basement or a boat?"

Gibbs looks at her and can tell her humor is coming back, even if it was only for a moment. A large smiles marks its arrival on her face and he matches her for it.

He chuckles, which ends up being joined by Ziva's own and then before they know it, they're both full on laughing.

She had a good point, there was no boat. But Jethro had a feeling that he wouldn't be stressed too much with Ziva around.

The laughing comes to its natural close and she leans back into the couch.

Or so she thought.

Apparently, Gibbs was closer than she realized and instead of her back finding the couch it found his warm chest instead.

Once she realizes what's happened, her instinct leads and overrules her want and she begins to lean up and move away.

Only she's stopped by an arm fully encircling her waist, and pulling her back in. His voice is low and gravely in her ear and it's comforting in every sense:

"Relax Ziver. I'm here to stay, remember?"

She smiles, realizing he's serious.

Placing her right hand on his chest, close to his heart, she pats the spot once. As if claiming it was hers.

Gibbs takes his own hand and holds hers.

Two hands on one man's chest.

Two fighters through and through, each recognizing what needed to be done for the other.

Both having made sacrifices and took risks.

Yet they could possibly be putting the most on the line now.

Living together.

The potential for greatness was high.

But so was the chance of failure.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Roughly twenty minutes later, Ziva gave him the tour which lead them upstairs:

"The room on the right is mine, the room in the center is the main bathroom. You have your choice from the remaining here bedrooms which you would like. Each have a half bathroom and there is a full bathroom downstairs as well."

Ziva was one woman who lived alone, why so many rooms?

"Three spare rooms?"

Nodding, Zia did not think he would ask. Though it was Gibbs:

"Yes. My connection said this was the only thing she had in D.C. The location is not bad, only twenty minutes to the Navy Yard."

She was right, the location was rather good. Gibbs lived about thirty minutes away, McGee and DiNozzo twenty, though in opposite direction. Abby was a little farther, timing about forty minutes.

In a way, Ziva was in the center of all of their residences.

Just like the hole that was in the center of their chests while she was in Somalia.

Deciding to take the room across from hers for now, he nods:

"Okay."

"Do you have a bag in your car for tomorrow or…"

Catching her drift, he answers:

"Yeah. I'll be back in a sec."

Descending the stairs, he leaves, getting the bag complete with pajamas and two changes of clothes from his trunk.

When he re-enters Ziva's place, he hears her in the kitchen and smells something wonderful.

Locking the door, he sets his bag at the foot of the stairs before finding her:

"What's this?"

She takes his plate out of the microwave and sets it down at the table, alongside silverware and a new cup of coffee:

"Gibbs, I doubt you have eaten much of anything today,"

Setting the plate down, she motions for him to sit:

"Sit and eat. It is pot roast and potatoes. I made it last night when I couldn't sleep."

Smirking, he never knew she cooked when she couldn't sleep. Though he understands why. Going through all she did, he wouldn't want to sleep either.

Taking the seat she offered:

"Where's yours?"

Sitting across from him with her own coffee, she replies:

"I am not hungry."

She sips her coffee and he glares her down, though it does no good:

"Gibbs, glare all you wish, I have no appetite and I ate at NCIS earlier."

He shakes his head to himself and begins to eat. And he had to admit-it was damn good.

She sat still, sipping her coffee, trying to quietly digest all that was happening. The emotions don't play out on her face, but he can tell she's deep in thought. Debating on whether or not to bring it up, Ziva's question fills the room:

"What about the team? If they find out what will we say?"

He gives her credit for thinking ahead of time. After swallowing a bite, his response is easy:

"We won't. If they figure it out…tell the truth."

Her voice is cautionary, worried, and a little rushed. She's concerned about what will happen and she has a right to be:

"Tell the truth? That my boss is living with me until he feels that I can take care of myself? Or that it is none of their business?"

Finishing another bite:

"That last version works for me."

She shows a small smile and found that with him around they were getting easier to form.

As he ate, they discussed light things here and there. Cases mostly, but Ziva wanted to catch up on what she'd missed and Gibbs was more than happy to oblige.

When he had finished she took his plate and put it in the sink as he complimented her cooking. Deciding time was getting away from them, she turned off the lights and they made their way upstairs with Gibbs on her six.

They enter their rooms, both leaving the doors open. Ziva grabbed her pajamas and toiletries to head downstairs for a shower as Gibbs unpacked his go bag.

Exiting her room, she pauses in the hallway in front of his door. Knocking of the door-frame:

"Knock knock."

He turns to see her standing patiently, clothes in her hands:

"Knocking on your own door Ziver?"

"Yes. It is still your room. I am going downstairs for a shower. There are extra towels, sheets, and blankets in the top of your closet, should you need anything."

Gibbs never knew what Ziva was like at home, but he was enjoying seeing her 'down' side:

"Thanks. Gonna grab one myself."

She nods, then descends the stairs, ready to cool down.

Entering the bathroom, she closes the door behind her and sets her things down eside the sink. Slipping off her shoes, she begins to un-dress and as she does, the thought hits her:

If she and Gibbs were showering under the same roof at the same time, did that mean they were showering together?

Whoa, that was a thought that was new territory.

Starting the water for her shower, she lets the water warm while she removes the last pieces of clothing and her reflection is not what it used to be.

The bruises on her stomach are practically completely gone, the ones on her legs have already left.

Her back is the only injury left from Somalia and Saleem. And even that wasn't that bad. The bruises were light and the pain now was a general ache and severe muscle soreness all over. The spot Gibbs had touched earlier just happened to be where her pain was originating from. But Ziva wasn't worried, she was a quick healer.

Getting in the shower, her thoughts travel to all that had been said tonight.

He wanted to be there for her and he was. But she just didn't know how to let him in when it came to the bad things. The good, yes, she would always discuss with him and she had in the past.

But the nightmares, the injuries, the bad and fear, the parts of her past that haunted her-Jethro deserved better than that.

She also knew that Gibbs was a man that got what he wanted. No matter what.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Fully underneath the water's almost hot spray, Gibbs has to admit-something about being here made him feel like he was home.

Sure, it could have been that he had Ziva back. And it could have been that the apartment was inviting and meant that Ziva had some sense of normalcy back in her life.

Both of those reasons could be true.

But neither of those reasons was the real one. The real reason was…

Well that was just it. Gibbs couldn't put his finger on it yet.

But he did know that Ziva was in the shower downstairs, safe and sound.

Safe and sound was what he wanted for Ziva, that was the most important thing.

It always had been and always would be.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

He's in his room and dressed before she returns. Her bare feet are the only sound announcing her arrival as she rises on the stairs.

Hair still dry and straight, she pulled it up during the shower, it's down and well around her shoulders.

His Marines T-Shirt and sweatpants are comfortable for him, for her it was loose pajama bottoms and a black shirt.

Gibbs' light is on, door open, and he's reading. She stops where she did last time and again knocks. He looks up and gives her a smirk, taking the glasses off and setting the book aside:

"Ziver."

"Just saying good-night. Sleep well Gibbs."

He nods and wishes her the same, sort of:

"Only if you do."

She smiles and turns, heading to her room and closing the door.

Gibbs stays up for roughly another hour after their brief exchange of words, then caves in to the sleep that was ever-so-loudly calling his name.

Putting the book and glasses on the bedside table, he turns off the light and gets comfortable.

With any luck, sleep would find them both and would get a fresh start in the morning.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Gibbs awakes with a start, then he realizes why. It takes a moment for him to remember where he is and why. The past weeks flash before him and the sounds he hears finally register.

It's coming from across the hall.

Turning on his light and looking at the clock, it reads five thirty a.m. He treads lightly across the hall, his door still open.

Putting his ear to her door, his worst thoughts are confirmed.

No-one is in there with her, it's a nightmare she's fighting.

Opening the door quietly he checks the room out of habit and finds Ziva alone.

Sitting on the side she's lying, Gibbs puts his hands on her arm and rolls her from lying on her side to flat on her back. That doesn't wake her. Removing one hand, he turns on her bedside lamp and with one hand on each arm, he shakes her gently, but firmly enough to wake her:

"Ziva."

Instantly, she wakes. Her eyes fly open and her arms fight him out of habit. His grips her a little tighter, stopping her arms which are ready to fight in a moment's notice:

"Ziva."

She leans up, trying to grasp the situation. His voice is calmer now and Ziva finds her eyes are focusing on the man, the surrounding, and the situation. Her upper body relaxes, not trying to fight him, but the monsters that just visited her.

Again:

"Gibbs, I am sorry. I'm fine, you can go back to sleep. I did not mean to wake you."

The words are rushed, foreign sounding to them both, and she's still slightly out of breath from what she had been fighting before he arrived:

"How long's this been going on?"

"I already told you, when I came back. This is something I can han-"

"No, when was the last time you got some decent sleep?"

He wants to help, but in order to do that she has to give him some intel on what playing field he's on:

"Before we left for Tel Aviv."

Gibbs sighs audibly, finally getting the full picture on how's she's been handling this. Or lack thereof:

"Oh Ziva."

She's still sitting up, his hands are still on her arms, her body shaking enough for him to notice. Although he doesn't want to leave her he does have to move.

Letting go of her, he moves to the opposite side of the bed, her eyes following him the entire time. Pulling the covers back, he looks at her and motions for her to come to him, receive warmth and comfort from him.

To be held:

"No, Gibbs, I am f-"

"You've been having nightmares for weeks. You're not doing it alone anymore."

Thinking, Ziva realizes he was right. On both counts.

She had been re-living every single moment and memory of Somalia since they found her. And she hated it. And yet tonight, she had both been told and shown she wasn't alone anymore.

Her momentary contemplation now complete, she gives in to what she wants and in some senses needs.

Moving over a few inches, she takes the covers with her and finds comfort in his arms. Covering them both, any un-certainty she may have had about what was happening was eliminated when she feels Gibbs' arms tighten and pull her closer.

He soothes her back with an un-changing up and down pattern, nice and slow. Very gentle, her remembers earlier in the kitchen and her wince of pain.

Ziva takes a deep breath and breathes him in, finding solace in his natural strength:

"Wanna tell me?"

She knows he means the attack in her sleep and she doesn't want to talk about it, not right now. But she'll give him an answer, she always does:

"It's the same dream, just over and over. Instead…instead of DiNozzo in the cell with me it is you. And you…"

He doesn't make it out alive. She didn't have to say it for Gibbs to realize that's what she meant. Her throat tightens with emotion and she shakes her head 'no' against his chest:

"Okay. I got ya."

He presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head and was finding that he liked those kisses more and more. Gibbs feels her snuggle in tighter and he has to smile at her action.

If Ziva was still keeping her walls up she would have turned away, she wouldn't embrace him more.

Though it was a small start, or so Jethro thought, it was still a start.

Ziva didn't fully know how Gibbs could be so warm, so comforting naturally. But she did appreciate it.

Until now, she had no idea how lonely she truly felt. She hadn't been shown care in so long, she hadn't felt she deserved it. Not that she truly did now:

"What time is it?"

Remembering the time when he woke, he added ten minutes to be safe:

"Twenty til six."

Ziva leans up and looks at him:

"We will need to get going soon. And have to leave at separate times. The tea-"

Gibbs sees her rambling, struggling to keep up with all the thoughts she had. Cupping her face gently with one hand, his soft words leave no choice but to stop her speaking:

"Hey. It'll be fine,"

She nods and leans into his palm, closing her eyes. It could have lasted a moment or an hour, right then Ziva couldn't tell. Though Gibbs knew and his voice still slightly laced with sleep:

"We've got time, Ziver."

Opening her eyes, she looks at him, and sighs. Gibbs runs his hand around to the back of her neck and his fingers thread through her hair and she follows his lead as he pulls her back to him.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././**

Thirty minutes later, they separate to get ready for the day. Ziva made coffee while Gibbs was upstairs and honestly, their pattern worked well. There were no awkward encounters, no stepping on the others' toes.

Both dressed, Gibbs was in the kitchen, with the coffee. Hearing Ziva descend the stairs, he pours her a cup and has it ready for her when she enters, her voice bright:

"Good morning."

He had to give her credit, she seemed almost energetic, even given her night:

"Coffee?"

She nods and takes the cup he has. After Ziva took a drink she sets it down and reaches into her pocket. Taking out an item, she folds it over in her hands a few times before she explains:

"If you are going to be staying here for an amount of time that has yet to be determined…then you will need this."

Gibbs sets down his cup and sees what Ziva has in her hand.

A copy of her house key.

For him.

Taking it from her, he knew this was a big deal for her:

"You sure Ziva?"

Nodding, her voice is calm and serious:

"Yes. I know there is no changing your mind, so you should feel as welcome here as possible."

She had a point. If he was going to be staying he would most definitely need a key:

"Thank you."

She manages a small smile:

"Anytime. Now, I think I should head to the Navy Yard, we will have to work on our timing,"

Her bag was by the door, the only thing she had to do was grab the bag and her keys and leave.

But, there was one more thing she wanted to do first.

Crossing the room to get closer to him, she leans up on her tip-toes, and kisses him on the cheek.

They share a smile and Ziva leaves the kitchen, and her apartment.

Which leaves Gibbs with a key and coffee.

And a good feeling in his gut.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Well...did you like? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: here is Chapter Five! So, the reviews seemed to have ceased, so hopefully this chapter will make you want to leave a comment? :) Thank you all for reading and the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: None of NCIS or anything associated with it belongs to me.**

**Summary: Gibbs and Ziva are getting closer to one another...**

**Rating: T (There is something here :) )**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Waling in and arrive at her desk, Ziva found it odd that both Tony and McGee had best her. Which, Tony found this as a topic that should be discussed:

"Running a bit late, are we Ziva?"

Setting her backpack down, she sits and has her response, poised and ready:

"I am here now Tony."

"True, but what was holding you up this morning? A new man in your life?"

McGee has to interrupt and hopefully before Ziva kills Tony:

"Tony, if Ziva has a new man in her life, why would she tell you about it?"

"Thank you McGee."

Finally, one of them saw her side. But DiNozzo always has to have the last word:

"Look, I'm just saying that if Ziva has a new man in her life, she should tell us. She could pull a scene from "The Notebook". 2004 romantic classic, James Garner, Ryan Gosling, Rachel McAdams. More of a time-travel movie really."

Her face quizzical, her voice steady, Ziva has a response:

"Are you trying to say that my being late is similar to some 'romantic classic'? I did not realize you were so knowledgeable about chick flicks Tony."

McGee chuckles, DiNozzo glares at him before looking at Ziva with his reaction:

"Ah Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, there's no shame in having a love life,"

He moves across the room, standing between her desk and his:

"Because frankly, I think it's about time you started dating. How much longer are you going to wa-"

Gibbs enters with coffee, and along with him arrives a slap to the back of DiNozzo's head. As he walks through the bullpen to his desk, his voice is heard loud and clear:

"Leave her alone DiNozzo."

Ziva and McGee quietly laugh, and she knows DiNozzo means well. He went to save her, they all did, and now that they were all back, this was just Tony being Tony:

"Of course Boss. Thank you."

Gibbs sits behind his desk and feels different today. A good different.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Halfway through the day, Gibbs needed to see Ducky, hoping that something concrete had been found from the body.

Entering the room, no Palmer was found, but the Duck man was:

"What do ya got Duck?"

"Questions Jethro, questions,"

Rising from the seat at his desk, he walks to the body on the slab and continues:

"Our Petty Officer here had a full life, one filled with alcohol, that is. I'm not sure how his liver survived as long as it did. However, the blunt force trauma to his head, I can conclusively say, was not his cause of death."

"Then what was?"

Ducky, with Jethro following, moved to the other side of the table, needing to point out what he found:

"Here. This needle-point incision into his neck is not natural not consistent with the fight he endured. Abby ran the blood samples Mr. Palmer sent and she told me it was a liquid form of soybean oil."

Gibbs is puzzled, that was one he had never heard before:

"Soybean oil? Isn't that used in salad dressing?"

Ducky is impressed:

"Yes, but only in one hundred percent formulations. The amount in this Petty Officers bloodstream was so small we almost missed it entirely. He had an allergic reaction, causing anaphylaxis, which ultimately is his cause of death. "

Gibbs's mind was putting the pieces together:

"Someone knew about his allergy and used it against him. Thought you said you had questions Duck?"

Smirking, he begins to walk away until Ducky stops him:

"I do Jethro,"

Gibbs turns, and patiently waits:

"How's Ziva? I have only seen her once since her return."

Gibbs knew this conservation was coming, but he thought Vance would be first:

"She's good Duck. She's on the case."

"Jethro you and I both now that just because she's on the case doesn't mean she's doing alright. I know you and the team care, as do I. Ziva's a fighter and has been since we first met her. But I have to ask: does she have someone with her or is she going through all of this alone?"

Gibbs didn't want to lie to Ducky, not in the slightest. But he couldn't outright say he was living with Ziva:

"Wouldn't let her go through it alone Duck. Thanks for the find."

He turns and leaves, finding the elevator quickly. Leaving Ducky in autopsy, his thoughts turn audible:

"Please keep an eye on her Jethro. She might not realize it yet, but she needs someone."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

The case seemed to never end for Gibbs, though it flew by for Ziva. She couldn't say if she was more excited or nervous to have Gibbs in her apartment for a second night.

She would be left with no choice but getting used to having him around at home in addition to at work.

Though it hadn't been bad yesterday, yesterday…it had been fairly nice having him with her. And when he came into her room after her nightmare, held her, re-assured her she wasn't alone-that was one of the best things anyone had ever done for her.

And Gibbs was the one who had done it.

An idea suddenly spurs into Ziva's mind, and seeing him head into the bullpen from Ducky's, she makes eye contact and motions for the elevator.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Thinking it as odd Ziva motioned for the elevator with a smile on her face, Gibbs follows. Entering the elevator, Ziva pauses a few moments before flipping the emergency switch and throwing them into a darkly lit automated stop:

"Everything okay Ziva?"

Playing with her hands, her body language is almost jumpy as she answers:

"Yes. But I have an idea for you."

Nodding:

"Yeah? What?"

Her smile returns, and he can tell this is something Ziva was excited about:

"In one of the spare rooms upstairs, all that is in there is a futon and some boxes of things I had in a storage locker. Now, I thought that if you are going to be staying, I could clear out the room and you could make it a substitute basement, so to speak. But only if you want to of course, I do not wish to force anything on you."

She hoped he would like the idea, that he could see her attempt to bring him some comfort in a situation that they were both new to.

Gibbs smirked and for more than one reason. It was a good idea and the room would work, the tools and lumber he would bring were enough to build something, but not too much for her apartment to handle.

She was trying and taking a step in the right direction. He admired this woman for a lot of reasons and her eagerness to make him comfortable was only added to that list:

"I like it,"

At her smile, he continues:

"Yeah, I'll swing by the house, get some clothes and supplies. You don't mind losing a room?"

Her answer is warm and quite positive:

"I am not losing a room. I am gaining a basement."

He nods and before she can flip the switch, he has one more thing to say.

Or would that be to do?

"I shoulda done this, this morning."

Taking a step forward, he returns kisses her cheek and lingers for a moment longer than he probably should have.

Their eyes meet and they begin to smile as Ziva find the switch and turns it, forcing back into both the workday and a downward motion.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././**

Moving all of his tools into her apartment was remarkably easy.

Ziva had arrived before him and when she got there, she instantly went upstairs and moved the futon and boxes. The boxes went in the living room downstairs and the futon into the remaining spare room that was currently un-used.

Taking two of the thicker sheets she owned, she laid it out on his new basement floor, an attempt to protect the hardwood finish.

Hearing him enter the apartment, she descends the stars and offers her help.

Gibbs had three duffle bags, hanging with their straps across his chest and arms partially full of tools and one sawhorse. He declined and made his way upstairs.

After one more trip to the car he had all the lumber, tools, bourbon, and clothes he would need for a good while. Though it wouldn't be building a boat at least he would have some of the things that made Gibbs happy. Or so Ziva hoped.

She closes and locks the door and hears his steps for a moment before he joins her in the foyer:

"I called in Chinese when I got here. It should be here soon. I also made coffee."

She smiles and heads toward the kitchen, finding her ingredients for a cup of tea. Filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove, Gibbs walked behind her to get a cup from the cabinet.

And when he did, he didn't fully realize how close to Ziva he really was. Realizing she didn't have one either, he takes one out of the cabinet for her.

Now standing completely behind her, Gibbs sets her cup on the counter beside her. She nods her thanks and puts her tea-bag in the kettle. He walks away from her, pouring his cup full with coffee:

"Duck asked about you today."

Suddenly, Ziva turns, eyes showing concern, which Gibbs banishes from her:

"Not like that. Wanted to make sure you were adjusting alright. Said he's only seen you once since you came back."

"Of that, he is correct. I know I need to see him again, I just haven't yet. I do not wish to worry him."

Leaning casually on the counter a few feet away from her, Ziva had good intentions for those she knew, especially the ones at NCIS:

"Worry him more if you don't."

She turns to look at him and nods after a moment of pause:

"I will try to see him tomorrow."

Pouring her tea, Gibbs smiles. That was much easier than he thought it would be:

"Movie with Chinese?"

Even though her instinct was to say 'no', leave him be, but she decided against it, just like she had done yesterday:

"Sounds like a good idea. I own a few movies, and there is the chance of finding something on t.v.?"

He nods and makes his way to the living room when the doorbell rings. Ziva waves him off as she answers the door and tips the deliveryman-she paid with her credit card over the phone.

Taking the food in one had and her tea in the other, she finds the living room table as a home for each. With a movie on and dinner arrived, things were becoming comfortable between the two of them. Today had gone easier than Ziva would have thought and if she were to be honest with herself, she liked knowing Gibbs would be at home with her when the day was through.

For a reason unbeknownst to her, she had a wave of relief wash over her throughout her work day at that thought.

And that was a very good thing.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Having eaten and now about forty-five minutes into the movie, Ziva, who had earlier relaxed enough for her to find a spot on Gibbs' chest to get comfortable, had fallen asleep.

It took Gibbs a little longer than it should have to realize she was asleep, but when he did, he had to smile.

Giving up on the movie and turning the t.v. off, he focuses on the woman on his chest.

Leaning up and taking hr with him, he picks her up and can still feel her weight loss from Somalia.

Turning off the light with his elbow, he sees the doors are locked. Carefully treading up the stairs, he finds Ziva's room and puts her carefully on her bed. She wakes when he puts her down, her natural reflexes coming out to play. Gibbs sits on the bed beside her when he sees her eyes open:

"Hey. Feeling alright?"

She sees his care and his comfort at being in the place she called a home. Or was supposed to anyway:

"Yes. You could have woken me, I would have walked up here, savde you the trouble."

Smirking:

"No trouble."

Feeling bolder than she had in a long time, she pats the spot next to her, inviting him in.  
He nods and tells her he has to change clothes first, and she does the same once he left. Returning, he finds his spot beside her.

And as they get closer, trying to will themselves into sleep, Gibbs know there will be nightmares.

But there will also be happy endings.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Four weeks went by.

Four. Weeks.

Four weeks of cases.

Four weeks of Somalia reminders,

Four weeks of living together.

Four weeks of carpentry.

Four weeks of gun cleaning and knife throwing.

Four weeks of dinner and coffee and movies.

Four weeks of going over current cases again and again.

Four weeks of film references and the legendary geek speak.

Four weeks of having a roommate and great conversations over take-out.

Four weeks of not being alone.

Four weeks of nightmares and midnight cooking sessions.

Four weeks of nightmares different, though not necessarily worse than the last.

Four weeks filled with sawdust and bourbon.

Ziva and Gibbs.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Tony had been watching both Ziva and Gibbs a little more closely than usual these past few weeks. Ziva seemed to be doing well, her adjustment back had gone smoothly. Not that she would have said or shown any different.

But the relationship between her and Gibbs showed signs of rapid improvement. Now that didn't mean that had a bad relationship before, but here lately, they seemed to be a lot closer to one another than ever before.

Seeing that he and McGee were the only ones in the bullpen at this certain moment, he decides to vocalize his observation:

"McQuiet, tell me something,"

Rising from his seat and beginning to pace in front of McGee's desk, he continues:

"Has Gibbs seemed a little less bossy lately?"

Tim stopped typing and thought for a moment. Tony did have a point:

"A little, yeah. What makes you ask?"

"And does Ziva seemed to have adjusted back to the good ol' NCIS lifestyle rather quickly?"

Still un-sure of where this was going, McGee knew Ziva. He knew she was strong and didn't show weakness:

"Tony, what are ya trying to say?"

Cutting to the point, DiNozzo got straight to it:

"Do you think something is going on between Ziva and Gibbs?"

He turns to face McGee head on, eager to hear his theory:

"Ziva and Gibbs? Like how, like romantically?"

"Sure. He's a man, she's a woman. Though a much younger woman. And not a red-head. And a woman who works with him. See, McUnsure, my dilemma is this: If Ziva and the boss are seeing each other, why haven't they told us? And what about Rule Twelve? Does that not count for them too?"

McGee had to laugh, Tony was really going off the deep end here:

"Tony, they're not seeing each other. They work together. And even if they were, they'll tell us when they want. You're blowing this thing way out of proportion here."

"Yeah Probie, maybe you're right. But this is quickly becoming something out of an episode of M*A*S*H. Hot Lips and Hawkeye. They worked together."

Walking over to his desk he returns to his seat:

"I don't know though. This is getting a little fishy."

"And what, exactly, is getting fishy?"

Ziva walks in and sets her things down, wanting to get in on the conservation that was occurring well before her arrival. Tony took this as his golden opportunity and began his questioning with his always comic attitude:

"So Ziva, who is this lucky guy in your life?"

McGee sat idly by, letting things take their natural course. For now.

Ziva instinctively rolled her eyes at him. She knew Tony was up to something and had been for a few weeks now. She and Gis had thought it was just a matter of time before he let his observations known:

"Tony is there something going on that I do not know about? What have I done to give you the slightest inclination that there is a man in my life? And frankly there is a man in my life. Five to be exact."

Tony and Tim both look at her, surprised, thinking with their minds naturally in the bedroom. Tim voiced first:

"Five?"

"Five Ziva?"

Tony was shocked, but then again, this was Ziva we were talking about:

"Not like that,"

Counting on her fingers, she explains:

"Five men: You, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer. I see all of them everyday that I am here. Satisfied?"

McGee and Tony both realized what she meant and the best part was, she hadn't lied. They all were in her life and had been for quite a while:

"Oh Ziva. Don't play little Miss Innocent with me. You now exactly what I mean."

She sits down and sees Gibbs out of the corner of her eye:

"Actually Tony, I don't."

Gibbs enters the bullpen with no comment or headslap, and no case at the moment, and takes a seat. And then, Tony has an idea:

"Boss! Is it just me or does Ziva have a new man in her life? A love interest, if you will?"

"Tony let it go."

"No Probie. I am not on the trail this time and I want to know the team's thoughts on this particular topic."

Gibbs smirks at DiNozzo's comedic response and high energy level:

"Did you ask her, DiNozzo?"

Looking at Gibbs:

"Well of course Boss."

"And what did she say?"

"She said no."

Ziva can't let this go much farther:

"You three do realize that I am right here?"

They all glance at her and take that into consideration. The room pauses in dialogue until Gibbs, hopefully, put the matter to rest:

"If she said no DiNozzo, then the answer's no."

Gibbs knew that Tony was trying to have fun and this was just his way. He was enjoying himself and at the same time Gibbs could tell he wasn't offending Ziva.

That last part was good for Tony's health:

"Yeah but Boss, boss she's all li-"

Upon receiving a glare from his boss, DiNozzo decides to cool down. Ziva and Gibbs share a smile filled glance and they both knew this was not the last they would hear of this from Tony.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Things had been growing warmer between Gibbs and Ziva over the weeks he had been staying at he apartment, but both ignored it.

And yet they were bound to ignore it no longer.

Ziva is in the Interrogation Room, doing everything she could verbally to break the newest suspect in what seemed like a case the team would never crack.

And in the process of trying to break him, he had touched a nerve with Ziva.

Gibbs and DiNozzo had been watching through the glass and twice DiNozzo had to stop Gibbs from leaving and interrupting Ziva's interrogation.

This particular suspect knew Ziva was Mossad and had trashed and belittled all she stood for. In addition to having a Mossad connection, the man seemed to never break under questioning. Ziva used almost threat she could think of and finally caught a break. To her credit, she did receive the confession the team had been looking for all week. But the interrogation shook her a little, though Tony didn't notice.

Gibbs did.

You don't live with someone for almost two months and work closely with them for years without knowing their body language.

Once the confession was voice, Ziva looked at the glass and walked out, evidence file in hand:

"DiNozzo."

"Getting McGee, putting his away, making the call, got it boss."

Tony leaves the Observation Room, with Gibbs hot on his heels. They both go right and DiNozzo sits, telling McGee about the confession.

Gibs hears Ziva walk up behind him, takes the file from her hands and puts it on McGee's desk before guiding Ziva to the elevator.

Once they're on the elevator, neither says a word. And after the required amount of time, Gibbs flips the switch and waits for her to speak. When she doesn't, he does:

"Say it Ziva."

"Say what Gibbs? That he was right, that I am nothing more than merciless hired killer?! Because let's face it-he's right. We all know it. Why not just admit it and put in out into the open like he did?!"

She turns away from him and with both fists, begins to punch the metal wall with a devout fierceness that would be incomparable to say the least.

Gibbs reacts, and crosses the same to her, grabbing her at the arms:

"Hey, hey, hey!"

He turns her around and her hands fall away from the wall in the process. Her eyes are filled with frustration and mis-understnading, though she still doesn't speak. Gibbs lets go of one of her arms and cups her face while his voice enters a new stadium of calm:

"Hey,"

Gently trying to bring her back to who she was and away from what she had heard in that room, his thumb gently traces a pattern on her cheek:

"You're not what he said."

"But I am. And you know it."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cupping his face with both of his hands, he pulls her closer to him gently:

"No…I don't. I know…you're my Ziver. That's all I need to know."

Ziva looked at him and and knew what she wanted to do.

Closing all the distance between them, her hands find the back of his neck.

Now Gibbs though he knew where this was going, but signals could be crossed:

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

Lowering his head closer to her lips:

"Is this what you want?"

He had to ask before they reached the point of no return, and her answer was clear:

"Yes."

Slowly, Gibbs lowered his mouth to Ziva's whose was ready.

Their first kiss wasn't over-taken with power or lust or urgency. No.

It was, hover, filled with gentleness, a slow pace, and plenty of feeling. Yes.

Gibbs' hands slowly drop from her cheeks and move to her ribs, then slide to her waist, slowly finding places he had never touched before on her. Not like this.

Fingers threading through silver hair, she enjoys this pace, though it was not her usual first choice.

They both know they will have to discuss this. But later.

Right now, she was paying quite a bit of attention to the man in her arms.

When the kiss came to its natural close, they only looked at one another.

And smiled.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Six! Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they really helped! Now if I could just figure out a way to keep them coming...:). **

**Disclaimer: NCIS and any of its belongings do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs act casually after the elevator, though Tony feels the need to investigate.**

**Rating: T (Nothing too bad!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Stepping off the elevator and walking back into the bullpen, McGee and Tony looked up, hearing their re-entrance.

Tim sees its Gibbs and Ziva, and gets back to work.

Tony…well Tony saw it was Gibbs and Ziva. And thought he saw something else. Deciding to let it go _for now_, he tried to focus back on work.

Gibbs leaves, muttering something about going for coffee.

And though the Boss had left, Tony didn't mention what was brewing in his head.

But he had an experiment he would definitely try out later that night.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Unlocking her door, Ziva walks into her apartment, Gibbs already there. The smell of good take-out filled her senses as she set her things down in the front hall. Hearing her entrance, he steps out of the kitchen to meet her:

"Hey you,"

She smiles, though there is something more in her eyes.

Ziva hoped he wouldn't notice, though he did instantly:

"Ya okay?"

She nods, trying to ensure that he drop this. These past four weeks had been good, the nightmares had been steady in some senses, but she still hadn't had the discussion he was waiting for. She hadn't told him what it was like in Somalia, hadn't told him about when they found her, she hadn't told him anything.

And that was why he was still there.

But was that the only reason?

Ziva dodges the question:

"Is the Italian I smell?"

She moves past him, going to the kitchen, leaving Gibbs with a quizzical expression on his face. Following her, he plays along.

For now:

"Yeah, picked it up after I left."

They would change who left first based on the case and the day. They never made an official pattern though, that would most definitely be noticed:

"I appreciate it,"

And she did, but she didn't reach for a dish for her dinner. No, instead, she turned around, her back now to the counter, and forced a smile:

"I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Thank you, again, for the dinner."

He nods slowly, and lets her walk by. She's at the top of the stairs when he calls out to her, just like he did in his basement all those weeks ago:

"Ziva?"

She turns, looking down the staircase and finds him at the bottom:

"Yes Jethro?"

His first name had gotten familiar on her tongue since his night of arrival. And they had both liked it, it showed trust and familiarity and closeness. He rises the stairs to meet her, figuring she might not be willing to come down.

Standing in front of her, without touching her, he asks:

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She pats both of her hands on his chest, trying to get him to go away and leave her be. But she was so damn tired of fighting. Not that Ziva David would ever admit that:

"It is nothing, I promise."

Leaning up, she presses a quick kiss to his lips and breaks it before he has the chance to.  
Ziva removes her hands from his chest and finds that Gibbs catches them with his hands, and puts them back where they were:

"You mad about the Interrogation…or the kiss earlier?"

How in the Hell did he know her so well? Ziva still hadn't quite figured it out:

"Nothing is wrong."

"Like hell. You're not moving from this spot until ya tell me."

Her eyebrows rise, surprise showing on her face. They stand in that same position, in silence, for realistically two minutes. Then Ziva starts to squirm, trying to break free of the handsome man in front of her:

"Not til ya tell me Ziver."

She audibly sighs, and gives in:

"Fine. But can we sit?"

She motions to the top step, and he nods. Side by side, thighs touching, each with their hands in their lap. After a moment, he playfully nudges her with his thigh, putting her into motion for a few seconds and causing a real smile to come out and play. She takes the hint:

"I am not mad about either kiss, just now or earlier. I am not mad at you. Yes, the Interrogation got to me. Which it shouldn't have!"

Ziva's last statement in soaked in bitterness and self-loathing, and the picture, though still very fuzzy, seems to show small signs of clarity for Gibbs:

"You mad at yourself?"

Staring into the wooden stair filled space in front of her, she absent-mindly nods, nowhere near trusting her voice right now. Gibbs rubs his face, out of slight relief, not stress or anger. Those were the last things he was feeling right now.

What he was feeling right now was relief and a little…hope. He knew damn well what it was like to hate yourself, at least he knew the field he was playing on:

"Why?"

"Because it comes naturally. Do not misunderstand me here, when you, McGee, and Tony found me-I was and still am very grateful. But the fact that I could not get out of there myself…is that not the very definition of weakness?! And frankly…frankly, seeing how much of a weak little person I have turned into, I am quite surprised, you can stand the sight of me right now. Much less want to talk to me."

Abruptly, she stands, and Gibbs' hands fly to her waist. Pulling her back down into her spot. She doesn't fight him as hard as she could and returned to her spot on the stair while his hands return to his lap:

"This guy got to you today. Why?"

"You know why."

Her voice has dropped to a whisper and he picks up where she trailed off:

"Told ya he was wrong in the elevator. Mean it."

Her head nods, she remembers:

"When I came back, you told me not to bury this. Do you remember?"

He nods, that was a Hell of a day for them all. She keeps going:

"Yet after that conservation, the only thing I have seemed to do has been to bury it. That is my fault, I know that. Today…that conservation we had was thrown back into my face. And with it, came the memories again."

"Why is it different now, today?"

"I have learned to run from what I feel. And I knew you were watching, so when Meyers called me out about what happened, I thought. I thought that since some time has passed, you might view me differently."

Suddenly, it clicks:

"Differently as in weaker?"

"Yes. Among many other things."

Ziva has been surrounded by pain, misery, and people who never thought she was enough. This, Gibbs knew. Putting his right arm around her shoulders, he brings her into his chest, surprised when she follows willingly, not even trying to put up a fight:

"Time to stop running from what ya feel. Time to start running to me."

Ziva wanted to bury her head in his chest and just stay there for a while. But she didn't do that. She did, however, find something of her own to say:

"For the record, I rather liked our kiss earlier."

For the first time since she came home, Gibbs smirked. Looking down at her, she leaned her head off his chest and had a small smile on her face.

Taking a chance, Gibbs leaned in.

His lips just barely brush hers, before backing off. He was still unsure of the speed in which this was going. That was her decision.

They're nose to nose, and she picks up where he left off.

Ziva puts her lips against his, and deepens their kiss. She wanted to feel something good and she had wanted this man for a long time.

Why keep waiting?

Lips entangle with feeling and want. His hands run through her straight hair, hanging loosely around her. Ziva's hand roams up his chest and neck, finally finding a spot and beginning to thread through Gibbs' short hair.

Their kiss leads to more and more, both finally letting their tongues enter the dance and find familiarity. Ziva throws one leg over, and is now fully straddling Gibbs, though they were still on her staircase.

Gibbs' hands find their path under her shirt, touching her skin sensually for the very first time. The moan that escapes Ziva is heard, and loved by him. He could most definitely get used to hearing that on a regular basis.

Fingers still in his hair, they trail down his face and find his chest on her way to his pants. Un-tucking his shirt, she returned the favor of finding new places to touch.

A growl fills her ears and she is utterly lost in the moment.

And that moment was going somewhere fast.

Possibly a little too fast.

Breaking off their current kiss slowly and carefully, Gibbs' hand cup her face as she opens her eyes to him, looking down at him:

"Hello there."

Smiling at her:

"Hey yourself. Feeling better?"

Gibbs' tone is playful and Ziva only shakes her head in amusement at him. Getting up, she puts out a hand to help him up, which is taken.

Ziva decides to shower upstairs and Gibbs goes to his wannabe basement in the meantime. They'll figure out dinner in a few minutes.

Right now, Gibbs and Ziva didn't want to think, just like they didn't a moment ago.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Tony DiNozzo found himself parked outside Gibbs' house, only to find Gibbs' car not there. Deciding to wait for the boss, Tony sat and waited.

For half an hour.

Curiosity getting the best of him he pulled out his cell and called Gibbs, wanting to know what was really going on.

Gibbs hears the water start for Ziva's shower, quickly accompanied by the ringing of his cell. Glancing down at the I.d. and seeing it was DiNozzo, Gibbs hesitated a moment before answering:

"Yeah? Gibbs."

"Hey Boss."

Tony tried to sound energetic, but failed. Tony wanted to call McGee and have him do that ping thing on Gibbs' phone, but decided to settle on a phone call:

"What's up, DiNozzo?"

"Well, I'm outside your place, wanted to swing by, have a beer. But you're not here?"

The call is filled with silence, Tony hoping his boss would take he hint and volunteer information. Which didn't happen:

"You worried about me Tony?"

"Should I be?"

This conservation was not going where it should have been. Tony's tone was that of a pissed off man, but Tony had no reason to be pissed. Gibbs didn't know what Tony was trying to get at:

"What do ya wanna ask me DiNozzo?"

His was the moment where Tony could ask where is boss was, or back off. He went with the first one, the dangerous one:

"Where are ya Boss? You at Ziva's? "

Anger began to rise in Gibbs' chest:

"None of your damn business where I am."

Gibbs hung up the phone, not wanting to entertain the notion of DiNozzo knowing anything more. The shower stops in the bathroom and Gibbs returns to his seat on the sawhorse.

Ziva emerges, fully dressed in pajamas, and when she enters the 'basement' she can tell the air is tense:

"Did I miss something or are you always this mad at your projects?"

He smirks and looks at her. She walks over and stands next to him, his arm wrapping around her waist:

"DiNozzo called."

"That would explain the tense setting. Did he go too far?"

Gibbs sighed, and tried to find an answer for her. When he did, it was surprisingly truthful:

"Sort of. I'll talk to him tomorrow,"

He looks up at her and smirks:

"Italian dinner?"

Smiling, they head downstairs.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:) :( Which smiley face was it for you? **


	7. Chapter 7

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, they were wonderful! Chapter Seven has arrived and with a touch of anger! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my property.**

**Summary: Gibbs and Tony have a...discussion. **

**Rating: T (Nothing too bad!) :)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

The next morning, Ziva arrived before Gibbs, finding Tony already there. She was twenty minutes early, why was he here?

Setting her things down, she leans on her desk, facing him:

"Good morning Tony."

"Ziva."

His tone gave him away and it clearly showed something was wrong:

"Something on your mind?"

Maybe if Tony told her what was going on, she could give Gibbs a heads-up. Not that Gibbs would need it, Ziva knew that he could handle this.  
Tony didn't want to address this with Ziva yet, he wanted to hear what Gibbs had to say first:

"I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

His tone is softer now, though he still is not his usual self. Ziva nods and takes her seat. They work in silence until McGee shows up and upon seeing them both is slightly worried:

"Am I late?"

"No McGee. Tony was here before I was and I got here early."

Thinking, Tim crosses the room to his desk, takes off his backpack and stands facing them:

"So Tony, did you forget to do a report and have to come in early?"

"No, McChipper. I jut wanted to get in early. Couldn't get much sleep last night, so I figured I should come on in."

Tim feels that Tony is covering for something, but chooses not to pressure him:

"Don't make a habit of that not sleeping thing. Before ya know it you'll be trying to build a boat in your apartment."

He sits and Ziva manages a small smile. Tony has no response and continues to type, trying to focus away from the conservation.

Around ten minutes later, Gibbs enters and as of that moment they have no case. Walking in with coffee, he puts it on his desk then stops and motions for Tony to follow, which he does. They find the elevator a suitable conference room and as the metal doors close, Tim voices his thoughts to Ziva:

"What's going on?"

Sighing, Ziva tells the truth:

"I am not entirely sure, McGee. But I have the feeling that we will find out soon."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

The doors close, Gibbs hits the switch, and the words come out swinging, with Gibbs at bat first:

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

Tony, still pissed from last night, wastes no time in letting his boss have it:

"Yeah, the double standard you're throwing around is beginning to piss me off, BOSS."

Roughly putting the pieces together, Gibbs felt pretty confident in what Tony meant by 'double standard', but what's the trouble in confirming?

" 'Double standard'? Am I doing something that doesn't please you, DiNozzo? Please, let me know."

The sarcasm that filled the elevator made their stopped ride remarkably cramped:

"You know what I'm talking about."

Tony didn't want to have this conservation, but he did want the situation he'd figured out was happening to have never been started:

"The hell I do. Spit it out Tony."

"Rule twelve! What happened to that, huh?!"

Gibbs had been right:

"Who am I sleeping with?"

Where Gibbs' anger is transferred through calm tones, Tony's is through shouting:

"_Ziva_! How long has this been going on? You two have it all worked out don't ya? You, me, and McGee go and get her, rescue her, and then what happens? She comes back and finds the crying shoulder in you, Dr. Phil?! You two living together too? Where does it end?!"

Gibbs didn't know what he wanted to do first, smack Tony or correct him, but he did know one thing: his temper was quickly rising:

"She went through hell, you know that! Get off her case!"

"I'm not on her case, I'm on yours."

Tony's words are practically spat at Gibbs:

"Then get off it."

Gibbs growls back. These two men were very talented Special Agents, but this argument was about more than that:

"No!"

"You pissed at me or yourself?!"

That question put Tony back a few feet:

"Why in the hell would I be mad at myself? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"And I have? I don't answer to you…you answer to me!"

Tony runs his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself, though right now he didn't want to feel calm right now. Right now he anted answers:

"How long have you two been lying to me?"

Gibbs sighs:

"No-one is lying to you Tony. But ya gotta stop acting like a horse's ass."

"I am not! You're breaking your own rules and not even caring! Say I do believe you for a second, lets say you AREN'T sleeping with her. If you do, how's it gonna work? Ya gonna send her back to her son-of-a-bitch father in Israel?! Put her on another team?! Because that worked SO WELL last time! Is she gonna be the FIFTH Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?!"

In that moment, Gibbs snaps.

Sort of.

Grabbing DiNozzo by the lapels of his suit jacket, Gibbs turns them both and puts Tony's back into the metal, dimly lit wall. Holding him there, he talks low and serious:

"Let's get a few things clear. Who I sleep with and when is none of your business. They're my rules and I know them even better than you. We're a team and if you can't get off my back and understand that, then get the hell off my team! Til then get your head outta your ass and start acting like the Agent and man I know."

Pushing him further into the wall to prove is point, Gibbs lets him go and takes a few steps back.

Tony stands and, now calm, sees and realizes what he's said and accused Gibbs of. In a fit of anger, his head wasn't clear and his temper had gotten the best of him. Which had ended up possibly hurting Gibbs. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Feeling suddenly sober and guilty, Tony has a few things to say with an apologetic tone:

"I accused you of sleeping with an agent. I was out of order,"

Upon receiving only a look from his boss, Anthony continues:

"I know you're the boss and I know the rules are yours,"

Moving away from the wall:

"Got worried, got angry, needed to get my head on straight. Thank you Boss."

Gibbs smirks and nods. He flips the switch and they turn, bth facing the doors side-by-side:

"Sorry Boss."

Gibbs gives Tony a strong headslap, then responds:

"I know. Pull something like that again or call me _Dr. Phil_ again…I'll kick your ass."

The metal doors open, revealing a slightly surprised Tony and a smirking Gibbs.

Entering he bullpen, Tony is back to his old self. When Gibbs passes Ziva's desk, her face is one of concern and definite worry. Gibbs winks at her and sis behind his desk, hearing Tony's voice as he answers his phone:

"Ah Probie, Ninja, what a beautiful day it is! Almost like a scene from "Out of Africa". Robert Redford, Meryl Streep, 1985 Sydney Pollack directed masterpiece. Took home seven Oscars, and was originall-"

"Grab your gear, murdered Naval Lieutenant outside of Bethesda Hospital."

As all three get their gear, McGee makes a note:

"Murdered outside a hospital? That's a new one."

Ziva looks from McGee, then to Tony, and finally at Gibbs:

"It seems we've been having a lot of new things lately McGee."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

The day got better and the case went along. Early evening found Ziva leaving the Observation Room once she saw Gibbs leave the Interrogation Room.

They meet in the hall and Ziva has news as they stand paused:

"Abby says she can pin the fibers from Brooks' glove to the ones found on the Lieutant's dress uniform jacket. Now he claims to have a alibi, but I know McGee and DiNozzo are running that down. Also, the Director needs you when you have a free minute and he says it is important."

Ziva seemed to say it all in one breath, obviously showing the importance of the information and messages she had gathered. She stands, waiting for Gibbs to give her an order. Though he has a question instead:

"And you?"

"I was waiting for you to finish the interrogation before I told you all of this. I also have heard recently that Brooks' wife has finally calmed down and is sitting safe and quiet at her house."

Smirking, that wasn't what Gibbs meant:

"Safe and sound, not quiet. I meant, how are you?"

Ziva smiles, now realizing what he had been asking:

"I am fine, but I noticed you stole Tony away for a while this morning."

Hoping to gain some information about what had been said earlier, Gibbs begins to speak, but is never allowed to put a voice behind his words. McGee finds them in the hall and has an update:

"There you are Boss. Just found Brooks' offshore account, ya gotta take a look at this."

Gibbs and Ziva follow McGee to his desk and as Tim leads, Gibbs gives Ziva a look that says he'll tell her soon.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Ziva found herself leaving NCIS at half past nine p.m. It seemed that throughout the day, more and more evidence had just shown up and had been quickly resolved, for which the ENTIRE team was grateful.

Getting out of her car in her driveway, she saw Gibbs sitting on her front steps, a beer in his hand and one sitting beside him.

Instinctively, Ziva thinks something's wrong, he's never been outside when she got here before. Walking up to him her voice is over-flowing with concern:

"What's happened? Is someone hurt? A case?"

Gibbs smirks and shakes his head:

"No, nothing's wrong."

He reaches for the still cold beer beside him and offers it to her. Setting her bag down, she takes it from him and is still standing in front of him:

"I was worried. You are usually not outside when I arrive."

Nodding, he knew she was right:

"Thought we'd go for a walk?"

She smiles and is still surprised by this man. Deciding that they would leave their beers, Gibbs gets his jacket that was behind him and puts is on while Ziva puts her bag in her car. Streetlights in her neighborhood provide for comfortable lighting as they followed the sidewalk.

Gibbs makes a move and puts his arm around Ziva's waist as he speaks:

"Talked to DiNozzo today."

Ziva feels his arm around her and smiles, her questions filled with humor:

"How did that go? Did he stab the bear?"

"Poke the bear."

His voice didn't continue and Ziva had the feeling DiNozzo mentioned more than something he shouldn't have:

"I know we are not sitting on my stairs but I still want you to tell me what happened."

"Said I was breaking rule twelve."

Ziva stops in her tracks and Gibbs turns around to look at her. Her face is beginning to grow with anger and Gibbs can't help but find it amusing. He had gotten his anger out already, though Ziva hadn't:

"He said we were sleeping together?"

"Yes."

Stepping back so he's now directly in front of her:

"But we are not."

"Yes."

Her words are tight, trying to control her reaction:

"Did you kill him?"

That one does make Gibbs chuckle:

"No."

"May I kill him?"

That one makes Gibbs outright laugh:

"No."

His hands cup her face:

"You do know that I am mad because Tony made the accusation? Not the man he accused me of sleeping with?"

The last thing Ziva wanted to let Jethro think was that he was un-wanted by her. That couldn't be futher from the truth:

"I know."

Leaning in, he kisses her lips in the middle of the night on a dimly lit sidewalk. It was intended to be a light kiss, but something about Jethro kissing her, Ziva just couldn't leave it at light.

Her hands find themselves gliding through his hair, causing bumps of pleasure to rise on her arms and in the process her chest is pressed to his.

Leaving her face, Gibbs' hands go underneath her blouse just like the night before. And just like the night before, Ziva is left with no choice but to moan in enjoyment.

Remembering they're on a public sidewalk, Ziva finds what's left of her control and reluctantly pulls away from him, though his mouth isn't finished.

Their lips break apart and his finds her neck, peppering her with kisses.

After a moment, he looks up at her and sees her smile. Smirking all his own, he says:

"We have to do this walking thing more often."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:) :( Smiley face? Sad face? May I know which one it was for you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Eight! Thank you all for the reviews! I have no idea how long this story will be, but I foresee at least three more chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. **

**Summary: Ziva and Tony have a discussion and Gibbs witnesses a few new things.**

**Rating: T+ (Things get a little heated...;) )**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Ziva wakes in the middle of the night, though not due to a nightmare. No, this time something good was waking her.

Opening her eyes, the low light of the lamp on her bedside table helps her vision adjust.

The sleeping body behind her, arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. His head is lying above hers on the pillow, his deep breathing giving away his level of sleep.

A smile marks its arrival on Ziva's face and she turns in his arms, now her face in the crook where his shoulder meets his neck.

Feeling the new breath on his skin, Gibbs is lightly brought out of sleep and feels the woman in his arms is now facing him. His hands are now moved to encircle her back instead of her waist and they find a close-fitting intertwined position.

Dropping a light kiss to the top of her head, Gibbs mumbles:

"This is good."

Ziva eyes remain closed as she marks her response:

"Very."

She presses a light kiss to the side of his neck before they give in to the voice of sleep calling their names.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

"How is that even possible? Have you even watched "Goodfellas"?! How can you stand there and say it is an 'average mafia film'?"

McGee was standing across from Tony, still un-sure of how this conservation got started or had lasted this long:

"You mean to tell me that between Robert DeNiro and Joe Pesci as friends, Ray Liotta's character still gets caught by the cops? How is that even possible? And I will say again, I liked the movie a lot. But the ending practically ruined it for me."

Ziva and Gibbs step off the elevator, overhearing a conservation between Tony and McGee. Seeing that it was about some film and not a real argument, they share a smirk and enter the bullpen.

Ziva takes her seat as Gibbs does the same and the two agents standing in front of them seem to not notice anyone has arrived.

Well, their conservation doesn't notice:

"McCynic, come on! The film was based off of a real book! "Wiseguy", written by Nicholas Pileggi. Only the title was changed because Martin Scorsese wanted no confusion with a t.v. series of the same title. This movie changed lives!"

McGee is left no choice but to shake his head in disbelief and dis-agreement at Tony while Gibbs and Ziva watch in-between working on their computer:

"Tony, you can rattle off all the facts to me all day long. The ending remains the same and it was not an ending I liked."

DiNozzo had begun to fire off another response, but he notices Gibbs and Ziva, pointing toward them:

"You two weren't here before. Very sneaky, you two. Keeping me and McMovie-Hater here on our toes."

Tim rolls his eyes and takes his seat while Tony listens to Ziva's response:

"We were here before Tony. You were just too consumed in your debate to notice."

Tony has a comment, but decides against it. He simply sits and decides he'll talk to Ziva about it later.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Halfway through the case, Tony found Ziva in the break-room, putting money in the vending machine for a drink:

"Got a minute Ziva?"

He wasn't sure how this conservation would go. The last time they really had it out about her love life she put him on the ground and a gun in his chest.

Tony didn't want to go through that again.

Turning around, her drink in hand:

"Sure Tony."

They sit and Ziva didn't think this conservation would be like the one he had with Gibbs in the elevator:

"Are you seeing Gibbs?"

She was wrong:

"Why would you ask that?"

Tony had to admit, as for the moment she was calmer than he thought she'd be:

"Come on Ziva! Gibbs isn't at home anymore, you're acting like Somalia didn't even happen. Something's going on here!"

Ziva's anger had now been brought to a slow boil. What Tony didn't know was that Gibbs had told her about their discussion last night

Tony also didn't know that she had been in Gibbs' arms last night.

Neither of which he needed to know at all:

"Have you been staking out his place Tony? What makes you think he is seeing me? There are a lot of red-headed woman out there."

Tony could only continue to fight her:

"No I haven't been staking out his place. Wanted to drop by and have a beer with him the other night, he wasn't there. He se-"

"So I am automatically put at the top of the accusation list?! He wasn't home so you paired him up with me?"

Ziva didn't realize she would be quite this angry. But something about Tony, or anyone for that matter, questioning what she and Gibbs had just infuriated her:

"Come on Ziva! Who are you trying to fool? You two have flirted for years and it never seemed to matter that you weren't a red-head. How far has this gone? You living with him?! SLEEPING with him?! Where is the truth?!"

Tony didn't want to accept that he was wrong, didn't want to realize that maybe nothing was going on between them:

"Who died and made you King of all truths?! What makes you think what I'm telling you isn't the truth?"

She stands leaving her drink on the table, eager to walk away before she snapped, though she had to continue:

"And for the record, who I sleep with has never been or will ever be your business."

Ziva didn't get the chance to move an inch before Tony spits out his bitterness to her:

"Wasn't that way with Rivkin."

Instinct over-ruled common sense, not that she really cared, given the situation.  
Ziva kicks the legs of Tony's chair, scooting him closer to her. Grabbing his shirt collar with both hands, she yanks him up and drags him with her as she leaves the break-room. Letting her hands leave his shirt, she takes his hands behind his back and twists them in a position that Tony couldn't get out of if he had to.

Trying to fight against her proved useless and she was making ground quickly.

Rounding the corner and entering the bullpen she stopped at the entrance by her desk. McGee and Gibbs had their backs to Tony and Ziva, attention focused on the plasma by Gibbs' desk.

Her voice is strained, filled with anger, and a probably a little louder than it needed to be:

"Gibbs!"

He and McGee turn and the sight their eyes find is definitely an un-usual one. Which McGee makes note of:

"Uh, Boss?"

"I don't know McGee."

Ziva holds all of the attention and she's NOT done:

"Could I see you in the elevator? Something has come up."

Gibbs and McGee share a look before he walks from his desk, past Ziva and Tony, and hit's the elevator button. Ziva follows with Tony making a moan in pain as she turns them around.

Once all are in the elevator, Ziva lets Tony's hands go and Gibbs wait's a moment before hitting the stop switch. He has a question, but Ziva's yelling takes the lead:

"You want the truth?! Here it is! NOTHING in my romantic life has ANYTHING to do with you! We work together. As for Gibbs and I, we work together. And if there was anything else going on, it would not concern you!"

Gibbs, standing between them, felt both like a referee and a divorce lawyer.

He was suddenly overcome with the urge to call his divorce lawyer and buy him a beer for all the hell he'd put him through.

DiNozzo stood there, looking between his boss and his partner. Unsure of what to say, he didn't have to say anything, Gibbs took care of that:

"You asked her if she was seeing me?"

Feeling caught like a deer in headlights, Tony answered honestly:

"Yeah, I did. Though I didn't get anything out of her either. Seems you two are sticking together or there's nothing going on."

Ziva enters a new level of calm:

"Tony, we trust you to tell us the truth about your life. You need to show us the same trust."

Gibbs and Ziva both look at Tony, waiting his next accusation. Only there's not one to be found:

"Just looking out for ya. The both of ya,"

He looks from is partner to his team leader and small smiles greet him. Ziva steps forward and headslaps Tony hard enough for Gibbs to smile widely and Tony to rub his head once her hand is away:

"Geez Ziva, I am human ya know."

He tries to fake pain and hurt, though he has a smile on his face the whole time:

"Yes, you are. And yet you act like a complete goof when it comes to other people's love lives. Stop doing that."

Gibbs nodded and had to admit: he was quite impressed with how Ziva handled the situation: No torture, no violence, and she let Gibbs witness.

That was pretty good for her:

"We know ya got our six, DiNozzo."

Gibbs broke the silence and a great idea popped into Tony's head:

"Let me take you two out for a beer tonight. Least I can do."

Ziva looked at Gibbs with an emotion of surprise on her face.

Deciding why not, he nods to her and they agree to meet at the bar tonight, after deciding to offer McGee to join them.

Getting off the elevator, DiNozzo goes first, leaving Ziva and Gibbs with a look of amusement on their faces as they return to what they were doing before.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

The trip to the bar had gone remarkably well and McGee had accepted the invitation to join them. A few beers in and Tony had seemed to let go of any and all feeling he had about Gibbs and Ziva romantically together.

It seemed that all he needed was to speak to both of them one-on-one and he'd done that. Now, everything was back to normal.

And Ziva couldn't feel more relieved.

She knew Tony and Gibbs were close and she felt that she had gotten in the way of that relationship. That was never what she'd wanted to do.

Her thoughts had led her to be staring out into space and Gibbs caught her gaze. With DiNozzo on her far left, McGee on her immediate left and Gibbs on her right, his arm snakes around her waist and whispers into her ear:

"Ya still here Ziver?"

Smiling, she turns her head slightly to the right and responds, her voice just as low as his:

"Never left."

He smirks and takes a drink of his beer, his arm still around her. She wanted to lean into his chest so badly, but didn't. With McGee and DiNozzo just inches away, it was too risky.

Ziva had been nursing her first beer and Gibbs had just started his second. He couldn't stop leaning into her, so he didn't:

"Tell me your thoughts?"

She knew it would bring the mood down and knew that's not what she wanted to do to this man right now. But he asked, so she'll give him the short version:

"That I came between you and DiNozzo."

Gibbs hadn't expected that answer. Taking a quick glance around and seeing McGee and Tony focused on some baseball game on the t.v. at the other end of the bar, Gibbs took advantage of a good situation.

Pressing a slow kiss to the side of her neck, his tone is low when he gives her his response in her ear:

"Ya didn't."

Her right hand travels to his knee, showing what he was doing to her.

Chuckling lowly, he leans away from her, not wanting to potentially be caught.  
Yet it seemed he was caring less and less about people finding out about them.

But what did they have, exactly?

They weren't sleeping together, but they were living together.

What did you call that? Roommates? No, they were more than that.

Roommates was a term for people who moved in with you and helped you pay the rent.

Gibbs started staying with her to catch her fall from the aftermath of Somalia. But she never fell, never discussed what she went through.

And Gibbs' gut still didn't like that.

So if they weren't roommates, they were…

Yeah, that needed to be fixed.

Now he had never been a fan of things like this, talking about relationship status and things that went along with it.

But this time, he wanted that talk, wanted to know how she felt about him and this concoction of a situation they had cooked up together.

His hand covers the one of hers that rests on his knee and he knew they would discuss it soon.

McGee and DiNozzo shout in enjoyment, apparently their team scored. The un-expected joyous yelling caused Ziva to jump and instantly return her hand to her own body.

She looks at Gibbs and she can tell he's enjoying the situation.

Or so his smirk is telling her.

Ziva wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but she only took a drink of her beer instead.

Around twenty minutes later, Ziva decided it was time to wrap things up. She gave Gibbs a heads-up by leaning in:

"I think it's time for me to go."

Gibbs gave her a confused look, she'd only had one drink:

"Leaving after one drink?"

She pushed her beer away from her:

"Yes. I want to slip into something more…comfortable at home."

It could have been the comment.

It could have been the woman.

It could have been the way she'd _said_ the comment.

It could have been the beer and a half he'd consumed.

It didn't matter what it was and Gibbs didn't know.

All he knew was that after that comment, he was yearning to leave and see what she was planning on wearing.

Ziva rose off the bar stool, tossed some cash on the bar, and nodded her goodbye to Gibbs, which was returned.

She made her way to Tony and McGee, saying her goodbyes.

As she reached the door she threw a glance over her shoulder to Gibbs.

The glance was returned.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Gibbs waited an agonizingly long fifteen minutes, nursing his same beer, before he paid his bill and shared his own goodbyes.

McGee and Tony were still engrossed in the last inning of the ball game and hardly noticed Gibbs' departure.

Arriving at her place, when he enters, everything seemed normal. Which made him ask himself:

_'What were you expecting? Her to throw herself at you? Get it together.'_

Gibbs sees her sitting in the living room, on the couch. Her attention is focused on a piece of paper in her hands.

Keys and jacket abandoned in the front hall, he enters the living room fully and sees what she means by comfortable.

She's dressed in a pale white silk nightgown that, when she was standing, he guessed covered her knees. Its short sleeves show off olive skin that he held on an almost nightly basis, and seeing her like this made him smile.

For more than one reason, but the leading one was that she was comfortable enough to wear things like this around him.

He sits beside her and she looks at him with a smile on her face.

His arms find a relaxed position on the back of the couch as he asks:

"What's that?"

He motions to the piece of paper in her hands. She responds, well-knowing he didn't know this story:

"The receipt from the chisel I bought you. I kept it in-case I bought the wrong one."

He smirks, and admires her thoroughness:

"Ya didn't. Use it a lot."

She nods, not yet finished with the story:

"When I bought, I left the store and thought I was crazy."

"Why?"

She looks at him and has a comedic tone when she responds:

"Because I felt sure you already had one of these. And I know nothing about boat-building."

Gibbs chuckles, glad to see and hear her doing the same:

"I can teach ya."

Ziva sets the receipt on the table in front of her and turns her body to the left, getting a better view of him:

"I know,"

Her tone changes in a heartbeat, now sounding heavy with emotion and desire:

"But is that what you want?"

Ziva waits just a moment before moving.

Moving to what she wanted.

She gets off the couch, her eyes on him the entire time, and begins to straddle him.

Seeing where she's going and in what position, Gibbs' hands go to her waist and help guide her onto him:

"What I want?"

He didn't notice the vocal change in his voice until the words had been spoken.  
Ziva nods, encouraging him to keep going and Gibbs is more than eager to reply:

"What I want is you."

Her lips crash onto his, wanting to hold onto the moment for as long as she could.  
Gibbs' fingertips trace her legs on their path upward, bare skin he's never touched before.

His hands go up and underneath her nightgown, finding only panties under the silk.

Groaning out of new found information, Ziva's hips push into his, showing what she wanted through action.

Her hands filter through his hair, bringing his lips to her neck and breaking their kiss.

Ziva's fingertips trace a path on his back as Gibbs' teeth gently nip at her throat and pulse point, which draws a pleasurable sound from her throat neither one had ever heard before.

Finding she has no bra on, Gibbs wants to take this nightgown and pull it off over her head and take her upstairs for hours.

Which he almost did.

His hands move and the kisses on her neck stop as he cups her face.

A few inches apart and both breathless, Gibbs has one question:

"Ziva, I want you. Won't be a one time thing for me."

"Then we are in agreement Jethro."

She passionately kisses him, leaving nothing up to chance about her feelings for him and this situation.

But before anything else could happen, a ringing phone breaks the mood, moment, and magic.

Speaking in Hebrew what Gibbs strongly felt were swear words against his lips, he has to smirk at her.

His hands don't leave her body as she turns and grabs her phone from the table.

Showing that it was Vance on the caller i.d., she answers:

"David? Yes I am. How long? Yes sir. Would you like for me to call him? I will be there soon Director. Bye."

Ziva all but throws her phone back to the table, which Gibbs asks about:

"Vance piss you off?"

Putting a kiss on his cheek:

"We have a case and he was the messenger."

Roaming his hands gently up and down her back:

"Ya gonna shoot him?"

"Probably. I am supposed to call you and tell you there is a dead Marine in a Georgetown apartment complex. McGee will be texting you directions."

Gibbs nods and can feel her try to get up, no doubt to get dressed and get to work. Ziva looks at him, confused. Leaning up, closer to her lips, his words are heard:

"Two more minutes."

And before she can blink, Gibbs is leaving her breathless.

Again.

And Ziva couldn't be happier.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:) :( Communication is key!**


	9. Chapter 9

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Nine is here! Thank you for the reviews, they really do help. And thank you to all the readers, I'm sending you hugs right now! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its crazy story-lines are not mine. :)**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs need to have some time alone. And fast. Will it happen?**

**Rating T (Nothing worse than the last chapter, promise!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

The next two weeks were without question the most hectic of Ziva's life.

And everybody else that was a member of Gibbs' team.

One lead was a dead end. Then another lead would arrive. Then a witness wouldn't talk. Or be found. Or wouldn't stop telling lies.

This case, which at the moment had a grand total of two dead Marines and a severely injured civilian, never seemed to end.

And for two weeks, it didn't.

And for two weeks, Ziva and Gibbs didn't have a single moment alone.

The eighth day into the case, a third Marine joined Ducky's work-load.

And speaking of Ducky, Ziva had begun to notice that he was lingering longer whenever he had evidence. When she went into Autopsy, Ducky had this look like he knew something she didn't.

Of course, she could be wrong, lack of sleep will do that to a person. But something in her said she wasn't wrong.

Now she and Gibbs, they were sleeping in different places, different shifts practically. Any discussion they had was in front of some witness, usually Tony or McGee.

It was driving them both crazy with need, want, and most of all-desire.

When they thought they couldn't handle this frenzied emotionally-draining schedule of twists and turns, Abby saved the day.

Well, she and her Major Mass Spec.

DNA evidence collected from the third Marines' murder came through, and pinned the supply clerk to all the murders, including the viscous beating of an innocent civilian.

Entering the bullpen after ensuring the murderer was in the right hands, the sight before Gibbs stopped him cold.

McGee had his head down on his desk, lamp still on, light on his desk phone flashing indicating he had a message.

Tony had his feet up, chair and head leaned back, snoring quietly. His lamp's off and his jacket has been adopted into a blanket across his chest.

Ziva was…well Ziva was working.

Lamp on, cup of coffee beside her, she's typing what Gibbs could only assume was her case report.

Smirking, the woman never gave up:

"Ya need sleep Ziver. Get some."

He's moved his body so he's standing in front of her desk and after a moment, she stops typing and looks at him:

"We all need rest Gibbs. Typing this report will not delay that too long."

Though he pauses for a moment, he nods:

"Fair enough."

He leaves and finds his seat behind his own desk. Beginning to type himself, Leon Vance descends the stairs, obviously on his way out of the building. Glancing over and seeing Gibbs and his team still there, he enters the bullpen with an announcement. But Vance needs Tony and Tim awake first:

"McGee! DiNozzo!"

"Sharon Stone shouldn't of bee…"

"But Mac is better tha…"

Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva all share a laugh, no doubt at the dreams their team members were having:

"You two alright?"

DiNozzo, whose makeshift blanket had now fallen off of him, was now standing and the first to respond, though he still sounds pretty groggy:

"Yes sir Director. What…what can I do?"

McGee, with a large imprint of his arm on his forehead, was next in the groggy category:

"Which organization do I need to hack into, Director?"

They really were tired, Vance knew this:

"Nothing like that McGee. In fact, not for a while. SECNAV has ordered this team, forensic scientist, and medical examiner and assistant to have the next forty-eight hours off. I-"

"YES!"

DiNozzo's fist flies in the air, a show of obvious excitement.

As if his yelling didn't prove that.

Composing himself:

"My bad Director, you were saying?"

Vance admires Tony's energy:

"As I was saying, the next forty-eight hours you all need to be anywhere BUT HERE. For once, SECNAV and I are in agreement. Go home, take a trip, I don't care. You earned it. Go get some sleep, I know I am. Goodnight all...ya did one hell of a job."

Vance nods to the room and finds the elevator in record time.

McGee and DiNozzo gather their things while Ziva returns to her report.

Turning off his lamp, Tony gives a bow to Gibbs and Ziva before saying:

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

McGee is standing and ready to go and sees Tony is heading to the elevator:

"Boss, Ziva, goodnight."

Saying their goodnight's, the place was soon empty. Except for the cleaning crew and Gibbs and Ziva.

A few more lines typed, and her report was done. When she came back in all she would need to do was hit the print button and give it to Gibbs.

And Gibbs looked awfully lonely from her view.

Turning off her lamp, she gathers her things and stands.

But when Ziva finally does stand-up, her legs are quite ready to support her, which Gibbs notices:

"Ziver?"

"I'm fine. I have been sitting for too long."

Gibbs doesn't say anything, but his eyes follow her, and her path to him.

"Going home?"

She nods, though it feels that the head-nodding action alone would put her to sleep:

"Yes. When are you?"

He stands and turns off his lamp:

"Now. Waiting for you."

Walking around to stand beside her, his arm goes around her waist and he guides them both to the elevator.

Once on, Gibbs pulls the switch and consumes Ziva in a kiss that told how lonely he had been and how much he had missed her these past two weeks.

But the thing was, Ziva gave back just as good as she received.

His fingers threaded through her long, straight hair and pulls her body to his in the same notion.

He'd missed her, and moments like these, more than he though he would.

Ziva's hands go under his suit jacket, trying to find something of him to hold onto.

Each wanting, each craving, each needing.

Gibbs hears her moan, and knows where she's coming from.

The effect she had on him had often left him spinning, for lack of a better word. He never thought that he would ever have Ziva David in his arms like this.

He never though he would miss her this much.

Feeling their intense kiss slow down, Gibbs takes his lips and trails his own path to her cheek and to the side of her neck:

"Missed you."

Her eyes still closed, arms still around him, she holds him tighter, almost overcome with the lips on her neck:

"I didn't think we would be able to do this again. This case never seemed to end."

He chuckled against her skin, the new found breath causing small bumps of pleasure to arrive on her skin.

Gibbs leans away, now looking her in the eyes, though his hands are on her hips:

"Case is over Ziva."

She smiled:

"I know. Let's go home Jethro."

He smirked and hit the switch, gently throwing them into motion again.

Facing the metal doors, Ziva moved over, placing her head on his shoulder.

Smiling slightly at their new-found position, Gibbs kept his arm around her the whole way down.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Walking in the house, Gibbs closes and locks the door and sees Ziva standing at the foot of the stairs. Moving behind her, he encircles her waist with his arms and gently pulls her back into his chest:

"Time for sleep. C'mon,"

He's got her six as they climb the stairs and enter her bedroom. Both changing into pajamas, Gibbs had stored some in her room once they began sharing the same room regularly.

Lying down, Ziva rolled onto her side, into Gibbs' chest.

They find their familiar intertwined position and before he realizes it, Ziva's head is on his chest, obviously comfortable:

"I've missed this."

She nods and presses a slight kiss to his neck when she responds:

"As have I."

And yet as exhausted as they were, Gibbs couldn't help himself.

Kissing the top of her head he moves them so he has access to her neck.

His lips and tongue explore her skin, starting from just beneath her ear, down the side of her neck, and finding her collarbone.

She's in a different silk nightgown tonight, this one's a dark yellow, and he can see her her heavy breathing beneath the thin material.

Ziva lets go of him and allows Gibbs to roll her onto her back, giving him every access he desires. Her voice is thick when she finally speaks, through his kissing state:

"Jethro…"

He stops his actions and raises his head to look at her:

"Mmmm?"

Seeing her smile, he knew they were each exhausted. And he could tell how quickly she got going in responding to his touch. Gibbs lies down beside her and pulls Ziva into his chest. His fingers play with her hair, loving how close she is to him.

Loving?

Where did that word come from?

Ziva pulls him out of his thoughts, saying after a yawn:

"I think that we have earned some sleep."

Gibbs feels her body tense and not in the good way. Knowing her, he knew she was holding back:

"What aren't ya telling me?"

She hesitates a moment, then gives in:

"Since we have been sleeping in different shifts, these…"

Gibbs put those pieces together.

And fast:

"Somalia back?"

Ziva can't audibly answer, so she only nods into his chest. With their sleeping thrown off and with no warning, it hadn't been hard to imagine her nightmare battles had returned.

Gibbs knew what was coming next and he wasn't about to let it happen:

"Jethro, I think that…with our sleeping so different lately, it might be best if I did not-"

"No,"

His interruption was not expected by Ziva. But this is Gibbs, so maybe it should have been:

"Not sleeping without ya, I did that the last two weeks. Not doing it again."

Ziva looks at him and she's receiving the glare from Gibbs:

"And there is no changing your mind about this?"

Gibbs smirks and pulls her back to their position before, pressing a kiss to the top of her head again:

"Nope."

Ziva knew she should debate this. But she didn't. Sleep was calling and she was in the arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Who wouldn't want to sleep in his arms?

Well, what woman wouldn't want to?

Either way, Ziva David let it go:

"This is good."

Gibbs hears the words he told her before, when she rolled over to get closer to him. That was before this case started.

Smirking even though she can't see it, his response mimics hers from that night:

"Very."

And that night, after two long weeks without, Ziva fell asleep with her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

They slept late into the next day, later than either one of them had in a long time.

Their position had changed in the night, Gibbs now spooning her from behind, and he wakes in silent thanks that she's back in arms.

Ziva's hands move to cover his and Gibbs hadn't realized that she was awake.

And before he knows it, Ziva shows how awake she is.

She turns and pins him beneath her, straddling him like she's done before. This is a morning awakening Gibbs could get used to:

"Feeling frisky, David?"

Her only response was to pin his arms over his head and kiss him mindless.

Feeling quite wonderful at the moment, Gibbs was completely caught up in Ziva's lips. Things were going in a certain direction and for that to continue, Gibbs needed his hands. Trying to wiggle his hands free from her grasp wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be.

Though Gibbs was certain Ziva let him free his hands, he used them for her pleasure.

Going underneath her nightgown like he had done before, his fingers trail up her stomach, up her ribs-and then they stop.

Because Ziva stops kissing him and looks at him:

"Did I wake you last night?"

That was not anticipated. His smirk makes an early morning appearance as he answers:

"No."

"So I had no nightmares or anything of that sort that I am un-aware of?"

"Nope,"

It dawns on Gibbs that maybe she was trying to find a way to tell him something:

"You okay?"

She breaks out into a huge grin:

"Oh yes. I just wanted to make sure you were rested up for today. You will need your strength."

Pulling her lips back to his, he speaks on her mouth before he devours her:

"That's mutual."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:( :) Let me know?**


	10. Chapter 10

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this! Thank you all for the R&R's! This chapter has been the hardest to write so far, so I do apologize for the posting delay. Hopefully the wait was worth it ;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and all of its associated properties are not mine. I do not claim or intend for them to be.**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs have a trip to take. An un-expected trip.**

**Rating: T (Mentioned themes, not too bad. :) )**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Ziva heard Jethro's words and couldn't help but feel…wanted.

That was a good way of putting it.

And that was a feeling she had missed in her life. It was about time she got it back.

Responding to his kiss, suddenly her world is turned upside down.

Literally.

Gibbs could take being on the bottom no longer and now is straddling her.

Kissing her neck his hands begin again, slowly making their way up from her waist, to her ribs, and finally to her breasts.

The moan that Ziva lets out gives a new definition to both pleasurable and loud.

And Gibbs, well he unexpectedly had an idea.

One that just might get him killed.

Moving his lips away from her neck, he stops his motions which causes Ziva to look at him. Gibbs only smiles and kisses her slowly.

And that's it.

His hands move away from her body, he breaks the kiss, leaving a very bewildered looking Ziva as he moves to lay beside her. She doesn't get the chance to form a question, Gibbs has that covered:

"We've waited this long, few more hours won't kill ya."

_'But you might kill me.'_

Ziva rolls on her side to look at him, and Gibbs is serious. He has something up his shirt, Ziva knows:

"You have some sort of plan up your shirt, I am guessing?"

"Up my sleeve,"

Gibbs looks at her and can't believe he's making her wait for them to be together like this. They've waited long enough, right?

Apparently not:

"Yes, I've got a plan."

She has to smile even though she had something else on her mind:

"Will you let me in on this plan?"

He had to toy with her. He couldn't help himself. But above all else he wanted tonight to be special. It was what Ziva deserved:

"Maybe,"

He kisses her forehead then gets out of bed:

"Get dressed. Gonna be outside today."

Gibbs smiles at her before he makes his way across the hall to get dressed himself.

And make coffee, he needed coffee.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Outside?

Yeah they were definitely outside.

Gibbs had taken Ziva about forty-five minutes away to what could only be described as an older and well-aged ranch.

Horses, stables, saddles, cool weather, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs surrounded Ziva David.

How the hell he came up with the idea to take her horseback riding, Ziva would never know.

She was just glad she'd worn jeans.

The trail they rode side-by-side led them through pockets of deep green trees, past paths of rocks and pebbles, and they finally came to a resting spot near a small body of water.

Letting the horses rest for a moment and get a drink of water, Ziva and Gibbs sit on the ground, enjoying the view:

"What gave you the idea for this?"

Ziva had definitely been curious. The whole trip had come completely out of nowhere, but she was enjoying herself:

"Been coming here for years. Thought it would be good to get out of the city for a while."

Ziva smiles and Gibbs had a very good point. She scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wraps his arm around her waist.

There was a topic Gibbs wanted to bring up, but he was still unsure of how to first mention it.

Deciding that he would wait until tomorrow to address it, he let the silence linger, enjoying just being with her.

It was things like this he had missed in his life. Moments of calm relaxation, with no cases, those were the best:

"Jethro?"

"Mmmm?"

"You do know that I am not a red-head, correct?"

Leaning away, he looks into her eyes with a confused expression on his face:

"Yeah. Where'd that come from?"

Ziva suppressed a small smile, she hadn't realized she forgot to tell him this:

"Before I entered the bullpen with Tony, asking you to join us on the elevator, we shared some words in the break room."

Gibbs knew where this was going and it wan't a good place:

"He say something to you?"

She nods:

"Yes. He wanted…to know if I was seeing you. I asked him why he would think that, that I was a brunette. Tony told me that it never seemed to matter to you through the years, or that was his point of view."

Gibbs smirked and surprisingly he wasn't really mad. Tony was right, he went against his usual style with Ziva:

"Wouldn't change ya if I had to. Like ya as you are Ziver."

She smiles and looks away, compliments like those were very rare for Ziva to hear.

Especially when they were about herself.

When she does look back at Gibbs, he's smiling widely:

"Have I missed something?"

Kissing her on the cheek, he answers:

"Nope."

Ziva let it go and reminded herself that she and Gibbs had two days off. They'd earned relaxation, haven't they?

They watched the horses drink and the wind blow through the trees, making a sound all their own.

Gibbs thought when he moved in with Ziva, she would tell him what she went through after a week or two. But when that didn't happen, Gibbs realized he would be staying for a while longer.

And he didn't mind.

When he had to bring more clothes to her place and a few more tools, Gibbs and his gut knew it would take more work than he had originally thought to get her to speak up about what happened.

Obviously, he didn't want to add more pain or stress to her life. But Somalia would eat her up if she let it, especially by not opening up.

He would form his game-plan today, execute tomorrow. Those memories would get in the open, she would assess them, and in the end hopefully feel better.

That's what his gut said anyway.

Yet Gibbs was brought back to where they were because of Ziva. She had moved herself so she has her head in his lap, looking up at him.

He looks down at her and smiles. Running his fingers through her hair in a common pattern, Ziva closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

They stayed like that for a while, just trying to clear their minds and relax in the scenery that engrossed them in beauty.

Around thirty minutes later, they got back on the horses and finished the ride that Gibbs seemed to know by heart. The trail finished about twenty feet away from where it started, and putting the horses back in the stables, Ziva had to admit-she felt very relaxed.

Walking out of the barn side-by-side, Ziva puts her arm around Gibbs' waist:

"Thank you for this Jethro."

Gibbs puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple:

"Anytime."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

On the drive back to her place, Ziva had been nodding in and out, trying to fight off the temptation of a quick nap. Her legs were slightly sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. The trip was worth it.

Sitting up straighter in her seat, maybe a change of position would wake her up.

Looking over at Gibbs, focused on the road, the weeks she had spent with him had been…well great.

She never felt alone.

No, she didn't openly talk to him about her demons, but she knew Gibbs would listen if she ever did.

Ziva had gotten comfortable with having him around and she learned the smell of sawdust was something she had the privilege of loving.

Loving?

When did that word enter the conservation?

Did Ziva David love Jethro Gibbs?

Her heart did not truly love Rivkin. It didn't.

He filled a void, was a means to an end. Ziva never let her walls down enough to honestly love him.

And when they were together, it wasn't Rivkin she was picturing.

It was the man next to her at this particular moment.

So what did that mean?

When she was sleeping with another man, the entire time she was imaging Jethro Gibbs was the one who was ravishing her.

Someone would say that meant she was in love.

Most likely Abby.

And Abby was a smart woman.

Suddenly Ziva feels a hand on her shoulder and is brought back to the present:

"Ziver? You okay?"

She looks at Gibbs and can tell he's been trying to speak to her before she finally heard him:

"Yes, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Looking between her and the road:

"Asking why you were so distracted."

His hand falls from her shoulder and finds a new spot on her knee. She wouldn't lie to Gibbs but she wasn't about to spill her guts either:

"I was just thinking about all that has happened since my…return."

That was true:

"Good or bad?"

Both had occurred:

"The good,"

Smirking, Gibbs nods. He had an idea of what she meant, though he couldn't be sure. Luckily, Ziva clarified:

"Becoming an agent, having a roommate."

She lets the sentence hang in the air. It was true. Having Gibbs as a roommate was definitely something on the good side:

"Wasn't gonna let ya go through it alone."

"And you haven't."

Ziva didn't know she was going to say that, it kind of just came out. But she was glad, it was the truth.

And she trusted Gibbs. Completely.

They finished the ride in silence and when they arrived back at her place, things quickly changed.

Each took a shower and got re-dressed. Meeting in the kitchen they shared a small meal of leftover take-out and made their way to the living room. Distracting themselves with the t.v. for a little while, desire quickly re-surfaced.

Though Ziva was the initiator when it came to the kiss, Gibbs knew how to keep up.

They made their way upstairs and to her bedroom, leaving clothing along the way.

Their first time together was slow and careful and worth every single moment of waiting.

Finding new places to caress, Gibbs also heard new sounds from Ziva. Each gave to the other whatever was wanted, needed.

The passion rose to a new level and Ziva knew that there would be no going back for her. She was in this for the long run, even if she hadn't told Gibbs that yet.

Feeling the woman beneath his fingertips drove him wild and he completely and utterly gave in to every feeling and every desire.

There was no holding back for either of them.

Mouths touched, fingers roamed, moans voiced, and feelings felt.

Each found a new horizon of passion and they found it together. Ziva was taken places by Gibbs she had never been taken before and she gave back just as good as she received.

When they could handle no more, they each fell and they fell together.

Lying side-by-side enjoying the aftermath, breathing trying to even out, nothing mattered except the person they were lying next to.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:( :) Tell me true, I write for you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter! I want to thank all of you for keeping up with this story and for ALL of the awesome reviews! There will be more Zibbs from me very soon, so if that sounds like something you would be interested in, keep an eye out. Thank you for reading my story and giving me more inspiration than I ever could have on my own.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Gibbs and Ziva address some issues, both at home and work.**

**Rating: K (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Waking the next morning, Ziva found herself lightly treading down her stairs. Finding her bed empty panic had ensued. However, it subsided when the smell of coffee hit her senses.

She had put on her robe before she went downstairs and when she entered the kitchen, she found Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in front of him. Dressed in a Marines T-Shirt and sweatpants, Gibbs is comfortable and wide awake.

His back is to her which gave her the perfect opportunity to come around him from behind and and out her arms around his neck, pulling him back into her. His hands run up and down her arm affectionately, his tone is warm when he speaks:

"Was gonna let you sleep."

Ziva kissed the top of Gibbs' head, smiling as she did so:

"So I noticed."

Gibbs knew what he wanted to discuss and he knew he wanted to take it slow. Now seemed as good a time as any:

"Come. Sit."

She moves and takes a seat in front of him, not wanting coffee. Looking at him, Ziva knew that there was a conservation somewhere in him he wanted to speak of:

"Am I missing something?"

Gibbs smirked:

"Somalia."

He had to say it to get any other doubts she may have had out of her mind. Gibbs was afraid that if he'd said something like: _'We need to talk.'_ she would panic. Ziva would take the worst to heart, more than likely thinking that he regretted last night.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Ziva's back instantly stiffens when the name of her temporary Hell had been mentioned.

She knew this was coming:

"I was waiting for this. You have been…more than patient on this subject."

"Ya need to talk, Ziver."

She knew he was right.

He knew he was right.

It was time.

And Ziva made the first move:

"I told you most everything when I was in the Interrogation Room. I was in Hell. That much I know you know."

She looks away, her voice having becoming thicker than she thought it would have.

Gibbs takes both of her hands in his:

"Keep going. I wanna know it all."

The word want was true. He wanted her to be happy and he knew they couldn't possibly go any further if she kept this part buried:

"I was beaten. I was pushed to every limit possible. I was without food and water. I was surprised."

"Surprised?"

Ziva stayed calm, not growing angry or breaking into tears:

"When they first captured me, Saleem told me he wanted information. Which he never received from me during my…stay. I was not raped, Saleem told me that would only be a distraction from gaining the intel he looked for from me. I thought for sure that kind of…pain would be part of their methods. I was surprised,"

Gibbs can only squeeze her hands lightly, showing he was there. Ziva continued:

"For three long months, I was accused of being a traitor and a liar. I was called every name in the manual and brought to what I _thought_ were the limits of my physical strength. I accepted the fact that NCIS couldn't find me."

After that last statement, Ziva hangs her head, not wanting to look at the man in front of her. Gibbs was supportive, but the last comment made her cringe at herself.

NCIS did find her and while she was in Somalia, she doubted their capabilities.

That was wrong of her.

Gibbs lets go of one of her hands and puts a finger under her chin, pulling her back to his eyes:

"Ya did what you had to. You survived."

His hand returns to her palm, her voice finding some level of confidence again:

"I realized while I was over there that I never…truly loved Rivkin. I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. He was never the man I deeply wanted. _You_ found me. _You_ saved me. NCIS had my back. I only wish I knew how to repay them. And you."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. She had been put through Hell and she wanted to give him something. The woman was loyal to a fault:

"Don't have to repay us. Just get through this."

Ziva couldn't help but smile and she finally began to feel the sting of tears at the back of her eyes.

Her life had certainly changed in the past few months. And now she was sitting across from a man she honestly trusted. And a man she would do anything for.

She lets go of his hands and stands, motioning for him to do the same. Gibbs does and is surprised when Ziva springs into his arms, pulling him as close as she can manage.

He smiles and holds her just as tight, knowing that sometimes the best thing was action when you didn't know how to form the words.

Gibbs has her in his arms and he knows this might be all he'll hear about Somalia. But maybe not.

Either way, he's going to be there.

Something would have to be told to the team…eventually. And Gibbs and Ziva would let them in when the time was right and when they knew what to say.

Until then, Gibbs and Ziva had the weekend off. And enjoying it was at the top of their list.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Four Weeks Later**

Over the course of the past four weeks, the Gibbs team had received a lot of news.

They were told about Gibbs living with Ziva and most were happy.

When asked about their relationship status, Gibbs and Ziva had decided to leave things as they were. They each wanted to keep the pressure off and let things happen naturally.

Ducky said he was glad it finally happened, Abby was excited and McGee and Palmer were each supportive.

Leon Vance…well Leon didn't _officially _know anything. But un-officially, Vance said they should be happy-and careful.

Which left Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony didn't say a single word on the subject.

He still made his film references, still called McGee anything he could think of, and still hit on any hot woman that walked into the room.

But when it came to Gibbs or Ziva, it was strictly business.

No Mossad jokes, no cracks about her English examples, mentions of Gibbs' ex-wives were long gone, and all headslaps had stopped.

DiNozzo didn't receive a single headslap.

That fact alone was scary enough.

So when Ziva walked into the bullpen, seeing McGee and Tony already there, a surprise greeted her on her desk.

And there was something on Gibbs' desk as well:

"Where did this come from?"

A large and beautiful bouquet of roses, tulips, and orchids were carefully arranged in their glass vase.

There's no card to read, but McGee knew that:

"They were here when I got here."

"Really?"

Standing admiring them, Ziva had a thought of who they were from and it wasn't Gibbs, who was now behind her, seeing the flowers over her shoulder:

"They're nice, Ziver."

Walking over and sitting behind his desk, Ziva couldn't help but agree:

"Yes. But it appears you have something as well."

Gibbs nodded at her motion to the wrapped, long box siting in front of him. He gets out his knife and opens the box quickly and carefully at the top.

And when he realizes what's inside, he can't help but lightly chuckle:

"Think I know where these came from."

McGee and Ziva look at each other, both puzzled:

"What is it Boss?"

Gibbs pulls out a very vintage bottle of bourbon, one that was aged with experience and grace. Definitely a brand to be consumed on special occasions:

"This, McGee, is a bottle of the best bourbon I've ever had."

"How long ago was that?"

McGee knew very little about bourbon and anytime Gibbs was telling a story, it was usually a good one:

"When I first met Mike Franks."

McGee nodded, Ziva smiled, and Tony-who had been quiet through the whole exchange-finally looked away from the computer screen and to the three people in the room.

Rising, he stands in the center of what was their adoptive home away from home and spoke to both Gibbs and Ziva:

"Look, I know I haven't exactly been happy about the arrangement you two have going on. But it's not up to me,"

Tony scratches his head, trying to form his words. Ziva glances over at Gibbs and when he looks back at her, he's greeted with concern and worry in her eyes.

When Tony first started shutting them out of anything that wasn't case-related, Ziva spoke to Gibbs.

She told him she would do whatever was necessary to get he and Tony back to the way they were, even transfer teams.

The way Ziva put it, Tony was there before she was.

Stunned by her theory, Gibbs told her to not worry about it. Tony would come around one way or another, that he just needed some space.

The last thing Gibbs wanted was anything to happen to any of his team members, especially transferring.

And now, it appeared to Ziva that Gibbs was right.

She just hoped the sinking feeling in her stomach was one that would go away due to good news and not linger due to bad:

"You two are my team, my family. Family I've known for years. Family I care about. The gifts are meant to be peace offerings, I know I haven't been too easy to handle these few weeks. But if this, this living together thing, is what you want you two have my support. On one condition,"

McGee and Ziva looked surprised, Tony had just given his blessing to Gibbs and Ziva.

Gibbs wanted to know what the condition was:

"What's that?"

DiNozzo finally let emerge a huge grin:

"Ziva's gotta cook dinner for me and Probie here. I mean Boss, she's had dinner parties, I want in!"

And just like that, the old Tony was back. And he got Tim in on the benefits as well, and he had no idea what was going on.

Gibbs smiled and Ziva moved from where she was standing and gave Tony one of the best hugs she could.

Saying in his ear:

"Thank you Tony."

He hugged her back, smiling all the way:

"If it's what you want, you should have it."

Ziva kisses his cheek and their hug ends with her moving back, looking to Gibbs for his response. McGee has joined the standing group, not wishing to miss any part of what could happen next.

Walking around to stand in front of DiNozzo, a smirk plastered all over his face, the curse is finally broken.

Anthony DiNozzo receives a headslap and Gibbs answers:

"Bought time you came around."

All four erupt in laughter and Tony gets the last line as he rubs the spot that Gibbs just refreshed in his own natural way:

"Yeah, I've missed those. Thank you Boss."

And so they're left, all standing around one another in the bullpen, with smiles on their faces and relief in their hearts.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Over the next two months, cases came and went. More often than not Ziva cooked dinner for the team and Gibbs was getting used to having their apartment full of energy and company.

As he sits at the head of their dining room table, he looks around and sees…family.

Ducky has Palmer and Abby listening to a story, DiNozzo is talking to McGee about some film and Ziva is sipping her coffee while listening to Tony.

Their lives were risky enough, dinners like these kept them grounded, gave them an example and a reason to keep their heads on straight.

Nights like tonight reminded them of who they really were.

Consumed in thought over the recent changes to his life, he didn't notice Ziva looking at him:

"Jethro? Are you okay?"

Snapped out of his thinking by the woman sitting next to him, he takes her hand in his:

"Yeah,"

He looks at Ziva, his Ziva.

Then, motioning to the evening and the people around them, Gibbs has one last thing to say:

"This is good."

Smiling broadly, Ziva knew what he meant. And she couldn't agree more:

"Very."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**:) :( May I have one last review for this story?**


End file.
